Regular Show A Different Direction in Time
by Master Fan Reader
Summary: Imagine what life would be like had Mordecai caught Rigby forging his rejection letter from College U and ended their friendship then. Now imagine Rigby still ending up at the park somehow and reuniting with Mordecai after the latter gets engaged six years after their friendship ended. Can the two of them work things out after all these years? Or will it just be more disaster?
1. Prologue

_**F.Y.I. I don't know when Mordecai and Rigby started working for the park so I'm just gonna say it was three years after they got expelled from high school.**_

_**Oh and after reading this fanfic, please feel free to review, like, and or follow.**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

* * *

_**Regular Show: A Different Direction in Time**_

_**Prologue**_

Four words: saddest friendship breakup ever! No debate there if you asked Benson, Skip, Muscle Man High Five Ghost, or Pops about what they thought after just seeing Mordecai end his friendship with Rigby. Not only this but for the reason being that Rigby had apparently ruined Mordecai's chances of going to College U all because he couldn't get in. It was so shocking, so dramatic, so something you'd only expect to see in a soap opera, yet it happened.

Now the park crew stood watching as Rigby took off in Skip's van, leaving them all behind in shock. Though their attention immediately became directed towards the sound of a familiar voice.

"Boy was that fun to watch," said none other than the Evil/Future Mr. Ross who stood at the top of the entrance to West Anderson High, (camera in hand).

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Benson shouted.

"HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH HARM ALREADY?!" Pops also shouted

"Besides," Skips added in, "aren't you supposed to be destroying time?"

"Yeah time loser," Muscle Man snarked which High Fives supported, "Yeah!"

"Eh, no matter at this point I'm going to win anyway. So I thought, why not watch what was probably the worst moment in Rigby's life. You know, the selfish idiot who ruined, not just my life, but his own best friends', as well as pretty much everybody else's since he 'technically caused the Timenado when he lied about Mordecai's acceptance into College U," Mr. Ross defended.

"Shut time loser," Muscle Man snapped back.

"He's right you know," Mordecai said as he walked out of the school with his dead/future-self leaning on his shoulder.

"Rigby is selfish. And stupid. And the cause of all this. If it wasn't for him I'd had gotten into College U, gotten a good job, and none of us probably wouldn't be here today cleaning up a mess he made; nor would we have to have to clean up all the other messes he's made in the last three years. Yet here we are trying to defeat the apocalypse led by a mad teacher and my future, now evil, self. And you know what? I'm done with this, and I'm done with Rigby. So I say we fix things the way we should've done when we first got here."

"What do you mean by that?" Pop asked.

"Simple, we go back in time to when I'm getting home from school, but make sure I get home early enough to catch Rigby forging my rejection letter. Then we take the keys to the science lab from Rigby so that he can't gain access to it. At the same time, we'll also warn Past Mr. Ross so that he can take extra precaution into keeping Rigby from getting anywhere near the time machine and using it to create the Timenado. That way I can go to college, Rigby gets punished for his deeds, and we stop the Timenado, thus saving everyone. What do you think?"

Everyone thought about Mordecai's plan for a minute before they each gave their opinion, with Muscle Man being the first to speak up.

"Hmmm, that sounds like a good plan bro. I'm in."

"Ditto," High Five Ghost said with the plan.

"You had me at Rigby gets punished. It's about time he gets his just deserts. Plus without Mordecai's references, he won't be able to get a job at the park, meaning that we'll never have to deal with his shenanigans."

"Are you sure we should do this? I mean if we do, then we'll never meet Mordecai or Rigby. Plus we'll be depriving Rigby of his best friend," Pops pointed out.

"Pops, Rigby ruined his own friendship with Mordecai when he robbed him of his chance to go to his dream school and live a happy life. And it wasn't till a mad scientist came around and threaten to kill one of us before he revealed the truth," Benson pointed out. "Besides if it wasn't for Rigby's lies time itself wouldn't be at risk of internal doom. Plus think about all the times Rigby's slacked off and gotten someone hurt. And every time we give him another chance he just wastes it. He's done more harm than good to the park. You know this, I know this, and everybody knows this. It's time Rigby learned that he can't just do whatever he wants without paying for it. So what do you say?"

Pops thought about it for a moment. On one hand, Rigby was Pops' friend; but on the other hand, Benson was right, and what Rigby had done was horrible. Besides Mordecai deserved the chance to go live out his dreams. Reluctantly Pops responded in agreement, "Alright let's do this. Skips?"

"Probably our best chance to fix everything. Though it can be assumed that Rigby's taken the time machine and flown away. Meaning that we can't go back in time. So where are we gonna get another time machine?"

"Simple," Mordecai said, pointing a thumb at Mr. Ross, shocking everyone.

"WHAT!?" Screamed Benson.

"Seriously dude? Muscle Man asked, not believing what was being suggested.

"No way. That guy's crazy." Fives said.

"C'mon guys. It's like Skips said, Rigby's probably taken our time machine who knows where," Mordecai reminded everyone.

"Ten bucks says he went to go weep somewhere," Mr. Ross said.

"I'll take that action," Muscle Man said.

"Any who," Mordecai continued, "He's only evil because Rigby and I messed with his time machine. If we hadn't he probably would've finished it, but without creating the Timenado, become a famous scientist, won a bunch of fancy awards, and not turned evil. But if he works with us then not only could we make his life better, but we could allow him to get his revenge on Rigby in a much easier way. Not to mention, he may be able to get his past self, (who was a teacher at this time), to help us."

"He's right you know," Mr. Ross stated. "Along with my time machine, my past-self had the authorization to commandeer school buses. We can use him to commandeer the school bus that Mordecai's past-self will be taking home and get him there in time to catch Rigby in the act."

"Wait, hold on a second," Benson said trying to understand what he was now hearing. "Are you saying you're actually in?"

"Yep."

"Why should we trust you?" Skips asked.

"Number one: as Mordecai said, if Rigby hadn't interfered I would've become rich, famous, and not wound up in prison. Number two: I hate Rigby, not Mordecai. Number three: ruin Rigby's life two times in one day, that sort of opportunity comes only once in ten lifetimes. Number four: either we go along with this plan, or I destroy you all. What's it gonna be?"

Reluctantly Skips, along with everyone else realized that there wasn't probably any better options. After nodding at each other to signify their decision, Benson responded. "Okay, we're in. but Mr. Ross, as soon as we know that the Timenado won't happen you have to take us back to our own time."

"Sure. Though given how much of the timeline we're changing, it's likely that once our mission is accomplished, we'll immediately return to our own time with no memory of any of this, or of the, soon to be, former timeline."

"Wait, what?" Benson asked.

Instead of answering, Mr. Ross activated his time machine, sending them all a couple of hours back in time to when school was getting out right in the middle of the teachers' lounge. Due to classes just ending, the only staff member present was none other than Past Mr. Ross (since he'd dismissed his gym class early so that he could have some time to contemplate his revenge on Rigby), who was utterly flabbergasted at the sight before him.

Though before he could say a single word, Mordecai grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled closer so that they were at eye level with each other.

"Mr. Ross it's me, Mordecai. I'm from the future," Mordecai said to a now even more shocked teacher. "Look there isn't much time but Rigby's about to do something that'll lead to both our lives to ruins and perhaps the entire universe. We need you to use your authority to commandeer school buses to get my past-self home in time to stop Rigby."

After Mordecai let him go, Past Mr. Ross, (completely confused), looked towards his future-self, giving him a questioning look.

"Hey this may be our best chance to get revenge on Rigby for ruining our volleyball championship, as well as avoid prison," Mr. Ross said in response.

Luckily this was more than enough to convince Past Mr. Ross. "Okay I'm in," he said to everyone.

The gang then made their way towards Mordecai's bus just in time.

"Out of the driver's seat bus driver," Past Mr. Ross ordered as he, his future self, Mordecai, and the rest of the park staff entered the bus. "We're commandeering this bus NOW!"

"Yeah bus bro," Muscle Man said.

Too confused by the sight of Mr. Ross's compatriots, the bus driver did as he was told; taking a seat in the front row beside Pops and Benson as the bus sped off towards Mordecai's house.

"Ugh, why are there two guys that look like old versions of Mordecai and Mr. Ross on the bus?" A random student asked.

"Yeah, and who are the other guys with them," Past Mordecai also asked.

"I think I saw some members of the volleyball team beat two of them up," said another student.

"Yeah I remember those guys," said another random student. "I think they're from Riverdale."

"WE'RE NOT FROM RIVERDALE! WE'RE FROM THE FUTURE! AND WE'RE HERE TO STOP RIGBY FROM KEEPING MORDECAI HERE FROM HIS DREAM SCHOOL, AS WELL AS PREVENTING THE BIGGEST DISASTER IN THE HISTORY OF TIME ITSELF FROM HAPPENING!" Benson shouted.

This required further explanation, especially for Past Mordecai "Wait, what?"

"It's true younger Mordecai," Muscle Man said, "Rigby doesn't get into College U, so he's going to forge a fake letter from the school saying that you don't get in before you get home today. This'll result in you two blowing up the science lab, getting expelled from high school, you going to community college, (which you end up dropping out of), getting stuck in a dead-end job, and eventually becoming second in command of an evil organization set on destroying time itself."

"Also, Mr. Ross gets arrested and becomes a mad scientist because of all this, so he and his past-self are here to save themselves," Pops added in.

"As well as get revenge on Rigby," mentioned High Fives.

Yeah, despite hearing this, Past Mordecai couldn't believe it. Rigby was his best friend, they'd known each other since they were toddlers. He'd worked so hard to help his raccoon buddy get out of so many tuff situations at the risk of jeopardizing himself in multiple ways. It just didn't make sense that Rigby would do something so horrible to him after all they'd been through?

He couldn't believe, he just couldn't. But then again, why would his future self, as well as Mr. Ross, Mr. Ross' future self, and a bunch of others strangers, (who he definitely knew didn't go his school), be on his bus, trying to get him home before Rigby achieved such a horrible task?

As he looked around the bus, he saw that everyone was looking at him, all shocked except for the group who "commandeered" the bus who instead wore looks of sadness.

"No, it can't be. It can't be," Past Mordecai said in denial.

"It's true," Mordecai said to his past self. "Rigby's been lying to us all this time. I didn't find out about it till a few minutes ago when Future Mr. Ross revealed the truth to us. It was then that I realized that Rigby's an idiot who's destined for a miserable life and will only take us down with him if we continue to be affiliated with him."

It was still hard, (but now less so), for Past Mordecai to accept. Deep down, he'd known how Rigby wasn't always the best person, including as a friend. And if his future self would go to all this trouble, then how he could he not believe him?

By this time the bus had reached Mordecai's house just in time for everyone to witness Rigby in the act. Somehow not hearing the sound of the bus behind him, Rigby focused on typing what Past Mordecai assumed was the fake rejection letter that he'd been told about.

"Oh man. I think Rigby really is doing what those future guys said he was doing," said one of the students in disbelief.

Though a part of Past Mordecai still wasn't convinced. Standing up, he walks out of the bus and marched straight towards Rigby, calling out to him, "Yo Rigby!"

Startled, Past Rigby turned around to see his best friend coming right up to him; but before he could try to hide the fake letter, Mordecai, **"the younger one"**, reached over behind him, snatched the paper from the typewriter, and read it.

After reading what had been written so far, all denial of what Rigby was claimed to have been doing had completely vanished from Past Mordecai's mind. Instead, he was filled with one strong emotion, rage.

"Rigby YOU JERK!"

In the end, the mission was a success. Mordecai ended his friendship with Rigby, went to College U, and got a great, non-evil job. Principle Dean used Rigby's latest stunt as an excuse to expel him, as well as permanently ban him from the school which prevented him from gaining access to Mr. Ross's science lab or his time machine. As a result, the Timenado was never created, nor did Mr. Ross get arrested. In fact, during that following summer, Mr. Ross successfully finished his time machine, got a full pardon from smuggling plutonium because of his breakthrough in the science community, won many noble prizes, and became a highly successful/wealthy scientist; he also managed to go back in time and win the volleyball state championship.

On top of all this, Mr. Ross' theory about everyone not remembering the time ordeal, as well the "now former timeline" proved accurate once Mordecai's past-self ended his friendship with Rigby. The moment after it happened everyone from the future ended going back to their own time with no memories of their time adventure; nor of the things that had happened had Mordecai and Rigby remained friends.

Now Mordecai and Rigby are each living their separate lives, one being better than the other; with no contact with each other what so ever. At least till six years after the incident that is.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Well, that's the prequel. I hope you all like it and look forward to the first chapter. **


	2. Long Time No See

_**Regular Show: A Different Direction in Time**_

_**Long Time No See**_

_**Six years later...**_

Another start to another day at the park. All the employees were sitting in front of the house while they waited for Benson to announce today's chores.

"All right everyone, listen up," the gumball machine said to the four employees, ( plus Pops), who sat before him. "We got a young couple coming over here today to check out the park. They're thinking of getting married here but just wanna see if this is the right place for them."

"Oh that sounds wonderful," Pops said cheerfully, (as he always did).

"Yeah Pops it does," Benson said before continuing on. "Now this could probably be the first wedding we've had at the park in four years SINCE RIGBY HERE RUINED THE LAST ONE!"

"**Yep Rigby works at the park too."**

Everyone's attention turned towards the short raccoon, angry glares coming from their eyes.

"Oh c'mon it wasn't that big of a deal," Rigby defended.

"YOU SET THE GROOM ON FIRE, SHREDDED THE BRIDE'S DRESS, BROKE BOTH THE PRIEST'S LEGS AND SPOILED THE CAKE!" Benson reminded him loudly. "THIS, OF COURSE, LED WEDDINGS MONTHLY TO DECLARE OUR PARK AS THE WORST PLACE TO GET HITCHED THREE YEARS IN A ROW!"

"Not cool bro", Muscle Man stated.

"The cake wasn't that spoiled. I did eat it after all," Rigby pointed out.

"Still not cool," High Fives said.

"Anyhow, Benson continued, "On top of that, the couple are both famous celebrities; one being an artist, while the other is a professional dodgeball player. This means that them having their wedding here could really turn things around for the park by providing great publicity. So anyone who messes this up," points at Rigby when saying this, "IS FIRED!"

Right about then a black car pulled up in front of the house and out came a female cloud humanoid who wore a sparkling diamond engagement ring on her right hand. She was quickly followed by a tall, male blue jay; one that Rigby knew all too well.

"Ah, perfect timing. Welcome to the park," Benson greeted as he walked over and reached his hand out to shake both the newcomers' hands. "I'm Benson, park manager. We spoke on the phone yesterday."

"Yeah I remember you dude," Mordecai said. "Just as a recap, I'm Mordecai, and this is my fiancé CJ."

"Hey," CJ said.

"Well let me just say I'm honoured that you're considering having your wedding at our park. Congrats by the way. Oh, and before I forget, allow me to introduce to you two the rest of our park staff. That's Skips," Benson said while pointing at the Yeti, (which he with the rest of the park staff as he introduced them all one at a time).

"Hello."

"The guy with a top hat and white mustache is Pops. His father owns the park."

"Jolly good show."

"The big guy over there we call Muscle Man."

"Wahoo!"

"Then we have our ghost who we call High Five Ghost or High Fives."

"Either one works for me."

Unbeknownst to him, or everyone else, Rigby was giving Mordecai a hateful look. It wasn't till Benson introduced Rigby that things really started to turn a rough corner.

"And finally we have-"

"RIGBY?!" Mordecai shouted upon recognizing his former best friend.

"TRAITOR!" Rigby shouted back before leaping towards Mordecai, and knocking him down to the ground, surprising everyone.

"MORDECAI!" Screamed CJ in concern.

Benson too was concerned. He knew where this would probably lead. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no." RIGBY STOP THIS NOW OR YOU'RE FIRED!"

Rigby ignored Benson's threat, however, his attention focused on punching his former best friend. Skips had to step in, (or skip in technically), as a result, and take hold of Rigby, not letting him go.

"Let me go. Let me go," Rigby demanded.

This did not sit well with any of Rigby's coworkers and Bosses, **"**referring** to Benson and Pops"**, who did not approve of his actions.

"Rigby, how could you do something like that?" Pops asked.

"Sheesh Rigby, what's your problem?" High Fives also asked, but with a bit more negativity in his voice than Pops'.

"Yeah, bro. That was seriously uncalled for," Muscle Man stated.

"Very uncalled for," Benson said in agreement. He then turned his attention towards Mordecai and CJ, the latter of whom was helping the former stand up.

"You okay," CJ asked.

"Yeah I'll live," Mordecai responded. "Thanks," he said right before giving his fiancé a kiss on the cheek who in turn blushed a little.

This, of course, did not go unnoticed by the park staff, including Benson. "Now isn't that sweat. The sign of true love in the air. And what better place for you two to officially declare that love than at our wonderful park."

"You better not," Rigby said which returned all attention back towards him; none of it positive.

"Huff it's been a while. Ruin anybody's lives lately jerk?" Mordecai asked menacingly.

"YOU'RE THE JERK! JERK!" Rigby shouted back.

"Okay enough of this," Skips piped in. "Now Mordecai isn't it? I take it you and Rigby here know each other."

"Yeah we knew each other back in the day," Mordecai answered. "Um CJ allow me to introduce you to Rigby. I think I mentioned him to you once or twice before. We were best friends before he betrayed me."

"You betrayed ME!" Rigby shouted back. "AND OUR FRIENDSHIP!"

"No way he's that Rigby?" CJ asked, remembering what Mordecai had told her multiple times in the past. "Your former best friend who tried to keep you out of college? OMG! And he works here?"

"You betcha cloud for brains," Rigby answered which CJ did not like.

"Grrrrr. You know what forget it. Mordecai and I will find somewhere else to have our wedding. C'mon Mordecai."

"WHAT?! NO!" Benson shouted in shock.

The two then began to make their way back to their car. Just as they were about to open the car doors, Benson called out to them. "Wait! Stop! Look I don't know what Rigby did to Mordecai here, but whatever it is I understand why you hate him so much."

This caught Mordecai's attention, "You do?"

"Yeah. Rigby's been a pain in the butt since the day he started working here. He never listens to me, rarely gets his work done, has caused countless problems many times a week, sometimes I wonder why I continue to let him work here; heck sometimes I wonder why I even hired him in the first place given his terrible résumé."

"HEY!"

"And your point being?" CJ asked, still not sounding convinced despite what Benson was saying about Rigby.

"My point being is that I, along with the rest of the park staff, have worked with Rigby long enough to know how to keep him under control. If you chose to get married at this park, I promise to keep Rigby as far away from you two and your wedding as possible."

"Well… it does look like a nice park," noted CJ. "What do you think Mordecai?"

"Hmm, are you sure you can control Rigby?"

"Absolutely."

"Hmmm…. How about we do that tour around the park like we originally planned on, then make our decision?"

"Sounds good with me," agreed CJ.

"Great," Benson said happily. "Now Skips and I have to have a quick chat with Rigby, so while we do that, Pops here can begin the tour, and I'll join up with you guys once I'm done. Okay?"

"Yep." "Sounds cool dude." CJ and Mordecai answered simultaneously.

"Oh how wonderful," Pops cheered.

* * *

_**Benson's office**_

"Now look Rigby, I don't know, nor do I care what happened between you and Mordecai," Benson told his employee who sat in a chair between Benson's desk and Skips.

"Whatever happened, it sounds like Rigby did something really horrible," Skips pointed out.

"That's not true," Rigby protested. "Mordecai betrayed me."

Having known Rigby for nearly six years, Benson could tell that he was lying. "Really Rigby? Was Mordecai really the betrayer?"

"Well ummm..."

_Flashback…_

"_RIGBY YOU JERK!" Mordecai shouted._

"_Mordecai it's not what it looks like," Rigby said in an attempt to defend his actions. Unfortunately for him, Mordecai wasn't convinced. _

"_Oh well, it looks like you were typing a letter that says, 'From the Admittance Office of College University. Dear Mordecai, I'm sorry to say that you have not been accepted into our fall freshman class. This being due to classified reasons that can,' and that's where it ends. Though it's incomplete, I get the main context from it. How could you do this to me, Rigby? I thought we were friends." _

"_We are Mordecai. That's why I was doing it. You see, I… I… I didn't get into College U. And when I came here I found your acceptance letter right here," Rigby then points the envelop lying on the ground right next to him. "I knew I had to keep you from going so that we could still be friends."_

_Walking over to where the envelope lay, Mordecai bent down and picked it up. He then opened it up and read it before returning his attention towards Rigby._

"_Let me get this straight? You couldn't get into your dream school, so you ruined my chance of doing so as well; not thinking at all how I would feel about any of this? Augh Rigby, you're… you're… you're an inconsiderate jerk! An asshole! Do you honestly believe that we couldn't be friends even if we didn't go to the same school?"_

"_Yeah but our friendship is more important than some school so ha!" Rigby countered. Though Mordecai had a much stronger counter to that._

"_Rigby if our friendship meant anything to you than you wouldn't have tried to keep me from fulfilling my dreams just because you were too lazy to grow up and do your own work. But it's clearly obvious that it doesn't, and I'm not going to sit around and let you ruin my life anymore."_

"_Mor… Mor… Mordecai?" _

"_Our friendship is over Rigby," Mordecai declared. "Now and forever."_

_Heartbroken by this, Rigby burst into tears while screaming, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_End of flashback _

"Rigby, Rigby, RIGBY!" Benson shouted while standing up and leaning over his desk towards Rigby; causing the raccoon to return from his "worst memory".

"Uh… ya. I mean uh-"

"Look you know what forget it," Benson said, not giving Rigby any chance to get his thoughts straight. "I really don't care. All I care about how important it is to have this wedding here at the park. AND I WON'T LET YOU SCREW IT UP LIKE YOU DO EVERYTHING ELSE! IF YOU DO, THAN I WILL NOT ONLY FIRE YOU BUT GIVE YOU A REFERENCE SO BAD THAT NO ONE, ABSOLUTELY NO ONE, WILL EVER HIRE YOU! CAPEESH?!"

"Gulp, um yep."

"Alrighty then," Benson said calmly, returning to his seat behind his desk. "Now given how your past history with the groom isn't shall we say 'the best'. I'm ordering you to stay away from the bride, groom, and the entire wedding itself."

"Pfft, don't worry I don't want any part of that jerk's happy moment," Rigby said in response. "I'll stay as far from that as pos-si-ble."

Despite his claim, Benson wasn't convinced. "Okay well nonetheless as a precaution I'm gonna request that Mr. Maellard sends someone over to personally watch you to make sure you don't do anything to jeopardize the wedding before or during it. I'd have someone who already works here do it, but we're all going to be very busy getting this wedding all setup."

"What?! But I don't need a babysitter," Rigby protested.

"It's not up for debate. I can't risk letting you messing things up this time. Now, why don't you actually go make yourself useful and mow the lawn OR YOU'RE FIRED!"

"Augh, fine," Rigby said angrily before getting out of his chair and walking out of Benson's office.

As soon as he was out Benson looked towards Skips. "Keep an eye on him till I can get someone else to," he ordered. "And if you see Mordecai and CJ tell them I'll meet them at the snack bar as soon as possible to discuss their decision. I just need to make a call."

Nodding his head in acknowledgment, Skips skipped out of the room, leaving Benson alone in his office to make the necessary arrangements to prevent Rigby from screwing this all up.


	3. A Tour of the Park

**To all my viewers for this fanfiction, please feel free to leave any sort of review on what you think of it so far. **

**Also, I know in the description it says that this fanfic's genres are friendship and drama, but there are romantic moments between Mordecai and CJ throughout it. I'm a big fan of the couple.**

**Guest-Eileen will start making appearances in the next chapter. What she's like in this timeline will be revealed then.**

* * *

_** Regular Show: A Different Direction in Time**_

_**A Tour of the Park**_

"And over there is our Ballroom," Pops pointed out. "We call it the Parkside Lux Ballroom."

For the last half hour, Pops had been driving around in the golf cart with Mordecai and CJ sitting in the front alongside him; showing them all over the park. So far the tour was going in the park's favour, especially upon seeing the ballroom.

"You know this looks like a pretty cool place to have a wedding at," CJ remarked.

"Yeah totally," Mordecai commented. "Though perhaps we should take a look inside first."

"I'm cool with that," CJ agreed. "Pops?"

"Okey-dokey," Pops said while turning the cart in the direction of the ballroom.

After inspecting the inside, confirmed that this was the place where the couple wanted to get married in. "Yep diffidently the place," Mordecai said which he followed up by kissing CJ, causing her to blush, (as it usually does whenever he kisses her), just like earlier. Also just like earlier, their little "moment" did not go unnoticed.

"Aww, how sweet. You two make such a cute couple," Pops commented.

"Uh thanks," Mordecai replied sheepishly while CJ, (also feeling sheepish), just rubbed the back of her head.

"So where did you two love birds meet?" Pops asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Uh no, I don't mind," Mordecai answered. "What about you CJ?"

"Nah it's cool," CJ responded. "We met six years ago when we were both attending College U," she began, "We were competing in tryouts for the school's dodgeball team. At College U dodgeball tryouts are done by dividing everyone up into two teams and having them compete to see everyone's skill levels in terms of how many throws and catches you get. Top ten students with the highest scores are on the team and the person with the highest score period is the team captain. Mordecai and I were on opposing teams, as well as the last members of our teams standing. On top of that, we also had the same highest score number so whoever won would be captain. I, of course, kicked Mordecai's butt, but afterwards, I bought him a soda."

"Yeah as an apology for giving me a major hit to the face with your dodgeball," Mordecai said though in a more humorous sounding tone of voice than you'd expect.

"You know who else gives major hits to the face?" Muscle Man asked. "My mom!"

**Oh yeah, F.Y.I. Muscle Man and High Fives decided to come along and ride in the back of the cart.**

"Uh okay, uh ha, ha," Mordecai said not getting the joke. "Anywho, after the soda, I kind of developed a crush on CJ."

"One that I also developed," CJ revealed. "Neither one of us knew how to deal with our feeling since I hadn't been dating since my last break up, while Mordecai was just plain awkward when it came to romance."

"So true," Mordecai agreed. "It made things awkward between us. Especially since we were on the same dodgeball team, as well as had a bunch of classes together, including art. She ended up being the inspiration for many of my abstract painting."

Hearing this caused CJ to blush for the third time that day.

"Then how'd you two hook up bro?" Muscle Man asked curiously.

"Well, it happened nearly four months after we met," Mordecai explained. "The College U dean was hosting a New Year's Eve masquerade party and to make a long story short we kissed at around midnight then ended up confessing our feelings for one another."

"After that, we decided to start dating which turned great," CJ finished, now giving her finance a loving look who gave the same look in return.

"Sounds pretty cool," High Fives commented.

"Yeah, it is," Mordecai confirmed.

"So who's hungry?" Muscle Man suddenly asked.

"I could eat," Mordecai responded.

"Same here," CJ said. "You have anywhere in this park that has food?"

"The snack bar," High Fives answered.

"To the snack bar then," Pops declared.

* * *

**20 minutes later…**

Yeah despite being the most boring job for park employees, it was one of the funnest places in the whole park to hang out at. Though that didn't mean it was better than the Crash Pit; which Muscle Man and High Fives couldn't stop talking about while they chatted with Mordecai and CJ at the snack bar along with Pops.

"And then KABOOM! It was so awesome and everyone agreed. Even the teachers couldn't argue about how awesome it was."

"Whoa that's cool," Mordecai commented after hearing Muscle Man retell the time when he and High Fives drove a school bus into the Crash Pit while a bunch of students and teachers watched.

"You know that'd make an awesome after-wedding show," CJ suggested.

"Yeah that's a great idea," Mordecai agreed. "Hey, you guys think you could do something like that for our wedding? Maybe add a little something to it to give it a bit of a romantic feel to it? Perhaps fill a vehicle with shaken cans of cherry soda that'll explode and rain soda upon crashing?"

"Sure bro. I can defiantly work something up," Muscle Man confirmed. "Though why cherry soda? Is it important to you guys or something?"

"Well yeah it's CJ's favourite drink," Mordecai started to say.

"It's also the beverage Mordecai and I had to celebrate right after we got engaged," CJ finished.

"Really?" Pops asked.

"Really dude," Mordecai confirmed. His mind, along with CJ's, going back to that wonderful date.

_Flashback_

"_Okay, Mordecai where are you taking me?" CJ asked. Both of them were dressed up fancy, and CJ was wearing a blindfold that her boyfriend, (the one she'd been dating for over five years now), had forced her to wear before taking her out on their date. For that reason, she was unable to see where they were going._

"_Oh you'll see soon," Mordecai responded as he continued to guide his girlfriend towards their date. "We're. Just. About. There. And. Now."_

_Upon saying those words Mordecai stopped CJ and removed the blindfold from her eyes, opening them up to the sight of what appeared to be the College U gymnasium, the place where the couple had first met over five years ago. The gym floor was filled with rose peddles and candles, while on the walls hung many of Mordecai's abstract paintings; all of which were the ones that Mordecai had based off of CJ. Off to the side near the bleaches, CJ could see a small, fancy decorated table with two chairs, two empty wine glasses, and a full bottle of cherry soda, (her all-time favourite beverage). _

_CJ was utterly flabbergasted by what she was seeing. Sure Mordecai had done some romantic gestures for her many times over the years. But this, this was, by far, the biggest love gesture that Mordecai had ever done for her. It probably took him hours, maybe days to set up and get everything in place. And it wasn't even a special occasion. It wasn't her birthday, her half birthday, valentine's day, their anniversary. So what was the occasion to motivate all of this? she thought to herself._

"_Ahem." Mordecai cleared his throat, drawing CJ's attention back towards him. _

_When CJ turned to look back at Mordecai, she saw that he was on one knee, his hands holding up a velvet box that held a sparkling blue diamond engagement ring. _

_Then out came the words that Mordecai would spark the beginning of eternal happiness_, _"Cloudy J will you marry me?"_

_Shocked, surprised, CJ couldn't believe what was happening. It was as if she were in a dream. A dream that could only get better if she did five more things._

_She kneeled so that she and Mordecai were at eye level, said the following words, "Yes, yes I will," grabbed his face, pulled it in towards her own, and kissed him on the lips with extreme passion._

_End of Flashback_

"You know I think that was the greatest date of my life," CJ stated.

"Same here," Mordecai agreed while gazing at his fiancé dreamily.

"Aww isn't that sweet," Benson said, walking into the picture, **"figuratively." **"I take it you've been having a good time at the park?"

"Yeah, we have. This place is amazing," CJ stated. "You know when my mom and friends warned me about how Weddings Monthly declared this to be the worst place to get married at, they hadn't been to this park themselves, or at least after the fiasco wedding that occurred four years ago. By the way, what exactly happened at that wedding to cause the magazine to give your park such a horrible reputation? They never went into detail about it."

Closing his eyes, Benson put his right thumb and index finger on them before answering, remembering the horrible event "Sigh, one word, Rigby. He fell asleep on the lawnmower when I instructed him to write 'CONGRATULATIONS' in the grass for when the bride and groom had been married. Of course, the mower was on when he fell asleep and he ended up crashing into the wedding and rammed into the priest, breaking his legs. Unfortunately, that wasn't the end of it. The bride's dress got caught in the mower's blade which resulted in it being torn to shreds. Then it rammed through the buffet table leading to the cake falling over. Then after all that, the mower fell over right in front of the groom, somehow causing the thing to set on fire, as well as the groom. Since then Mr. Maellard banned motor/electric-powered lawnmowers from the park, and Rigby, (who only managed to keep his job because we couldn't find anyone to take his place), was put on probation since."

"Pfff no surprise there," Mordecai said. Given all the shit his former best friend had put him through during their childhood, it wasn't a surprise to hear that the raccoon was still causing problems. Though that left a serious question to ask. "So how do you plan to keep Rigby from messing up our wedding if we chose to have it here?"

"Don't worry, I've already forbidden Rigby from coming anywhere near either of you two or your wedding. I also spoke to Mr. Maellard. He's agreed to send one of his best security guards over to personally watch over Rigby and make sure he doesn't attempt to do anything to ruin your guys' wedding. So what do you say?"

Looking at one another, Mordecai and CJ nodded at each before turning their gazes back towards Benson and answering the gumball machine's question.

"Alright dude your park is hired," Mordecai announced.

Filled with incredible joy from that decision, Benson got up onto one of the nearby tables and started shouting, "YES! WAHOO! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! WAHOO!"

This caused CJ to feel a little wired watching the park manager, a guy she barely knew, get so crazy excited by her wedding. "Uh yeah, no problem. Now could you please get down you're starting to creep me out a little?"

"Same here," Mordecai said.

"Me too," High Fives concurred.

"Yeah Benson. Don't ruin the moment," Muscle Man added in.

"What? Uh yeah, yeah um sorry about that," Benson said as he snapped out of it; getting off the table he was on. "So anyways when do you plan to have the wedding, five months from now, a year?"

"Next week," replied CJ.

"Say what now?" Benson asked.

"Yeah you see I proposed to CJ about a month ago and since then we've been going around ordering and buying stuff, as well as making arrangements. The toughest of all of it was picking a place to have the wedding at," Mordecai explained. "Though if the park's busy next week than we could always find somewhere else."

"NO! No, no, no. A week from now is perfect. I was just surprised by how close the date was," Benson explained. "Nevertheless, as park manager, I promise that I and the rest of the staff will see to it that your wedding is not only all set up for next week, but is also the greatest wedding in marriage history."

"Yeah and I can have a crash pit show for your wedding whipped up by then," Muscle Man said.

"Wait, what?" Benson asked, not knowing about the crash pit request that Mordecai had made earlier.

"Yeah I was telling them about all our crash pit adventures and they asked if I could do a special crash for their wedding."

This surprised Benson, especially since he thought that the massive hole was nothing but a threat to the park and its reputation. "Really? Well I was going have that thing filled, but if you guys want that, then I see no reason to object. Hmm, guess the crash pit can stay."

"ALRIGHT!" Muscle Man shouted. "Whooooooo! Whoo!"

"It's all settled then," Mordecai said. He then shook hands with both Benson and Muscle Man before going off with the manager along with CJ to begin making the necessary preparations to make the park fit for a wedding.

* * *

** Yep, the crash pit stays. I liked the hole and thought it could be useful for the park.**

**Hope you all like this chapter. Please feel free to follow, favourite, and leave reviews this for it as well as all the other chapters of this fanfic.**


	4. Coffee Break

**Heads up, I don't know Eileen's actual age, but I'm gonna assume she's in her early twenties. So for the sake of it, and because it could be nice to have her age mentioned in this fanfic, I'm going to say she's twenty-one years old. **

* * *

_**Regular Show: A Different Direction in Time**_

_**Coffee Break**_

_**The next day…**_

"Here's your coffee Rigby," Eileen announced to Rigby as she handed him his mug.

Taking the mug from Eileen, Rigby responded "Thanks Eileen," grumpily, not showing any sort of true appreciation towards his friend at all.

Eileen couldn't be too upset about Rigby's attitude though. It was pretty clear to her that something was bothering her friend/secret crush. She didn't know what the cause was, but she had a feeling it was linked to the guy in the black suit, tie and black sunglasses who sat right beside Rigby.

Eileen didn't know who the guy was, but she figured that the guy was watching Rigby for a reason. It was pretty obvious by the way he followed Rigby into the shop, sat down right beside him, and continued to stare at him, even when he ordered himself a latte.

Whatever the issue, Eileen hoped to find out; and to do this, she needed to start talking. "So Rigby who's your friend?"

"Augh, he's not my friend. He's my tormentor," Rigby stated.

"I'm your temporary supervisor," the guy corrected. "Names Guard. Cold Guard."

"Oh. Well, I'm Eileen by the way," Eileen introduced. "So why are you supervising Rigby? Usually, Benson will have one the other park employees keep an eye on Rigby. Though that's only when he's extremely mad at Rigby. Are you knew at the park or something?"

"Actually I work for Mr. Maellard as one of his mansion's security guards," Guard began to explain. "However, a famous couple just booked the park for their wedding and Rigby has been known to screw things up, especially weddings."

"HEY!" Rigby shouted, offended.

"Anywho, due to the importance of this wedding happening at the park, Mr. Maellard has, (under the request of Benson), ordered me to keep an eye on this slacker till this whole wedding thing is done. I don't like being here any more than Rigby does, but I get my paycheck by following the orders of my boss so whatever."

That appeared to explain everything to Eileen. Though now all she could think about was the idea of a celebrity wedding happening in her home town, (the one that she currently lived in). She now also began to wonder, "Who's getting married?" she asked Rigby

"Augh some stupid, jerk of an artist and his athletic bride."

"I believe their names are Mordecai and CJ," verified Guard. "Mordecai's a blue jay and CJ's a humanoid cloud."

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby shouted at Guard.

"Gasp. O.M.G. I heard about those two. Mordecai is one of the most renowned abstract artists of this time and CJ is already on the verge of entering the Athletic Hall of Fame. The media's been going nuts over those two for the last years now, and it's only gotten crazier since the two got engaged last month," Eileen explained excitedly. "And they're getting married at the park that you work at? That is so awesome!"

"Pfff no it's not," Rigby disagreed. "Besides you don't know Mordecai as I do."

"Yeah well you don't know me as well as you think," combated Mordecai, who'd just entered the coffee shop along with CJ.

Rigby's mood suddenly got worse by the couples' appearance in the shop, and it didn't' help that they were walking over and sitting down right beside him. Eileen though was really excited. She always admired young celebrities who, (like her), were once just ordinary people that got to where they were through hard work and devotion towards their passions.

"I can't believe I'm standing in front of two celebrities who are only a couple years older than me," Eileen said to herself. "It's so awesome. I-"

"Umm excuse me miss," CJ spoke up. Interrupting Eileen's train of thought and returning her back to reality. "Could we get two lattes to go?" CJ asked.

"Oh…a…of course. Sorry about that. I'm just…I really like famous young celebrities like yourselves."

Flattered by her remark, Mordecai and CJ just blushed awkwardly while the latter returned the compliment. "Um thank you. It's nice to meet you, miss…"

"Eileen," she quickly said. "Eileen Rogers. Though you can call me Eileen."

"Eileen it is then," CJ responded. "And about our lattes?"

"Oh right," Eileen acknowledged. "You want anything else to go with that? A donut? Cinnamon roll?"

"No, we're good. Just two lattes to go," Mordecai answered. "But thanks anyway."

"No prob. I'll be right back," Eileen said before going off to the kitchen.

With Eileen gone, it was just Rigby all alone with the "celebrity couple," and Guard; none of them any happier than Rigby was about it.

About a couple minutes of complete, and utter awkward silence later Rigby spoke up.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

"Uh to get lattes," Mordecai answered. "I thought that was clear when CJ ordered them and Eileen went to go get them."

Rigby was unsatisfied with that answer. So he stood up on his stool, looking at Mordecai directly in the eye menacingly. "I don't believe you," Rigby snarled.

CJ was not at all happy about what Rigby was doing. In fact, her temper was starting to rise as her head began to darken a bit like a storm cloud. "You know you better sit back down if you know what's good for you, you little rat."

Offended, Rigby turned his attention towards CJ, giving her the menacing look he'd been giving Mordecai.

At this point, Eileen returned with two coffees. "Here are your coffees," she said. Handing said coffees to Mordecai and CJ.

"Hey thanks," CJ said kindly as she pulled out a ten dollar bill, **"just for the sake of knowing lattes in this shop are four dollars each with tax included already included"**. She then managed to return back to her calm, normal while Rigby sat back down on his chair.

"Oh, no problem. By the way Mordecai, Rigby says that you two know each well," Eileen mentioned.

"Not as well as I once thought," Mordecai said.

"Really? What do mean?" she asked curiously.

"Sigh. Well, we use to be best friends, more like brothers in fact. Known each other since we were toddlers. We'd hang out all the time, playing video games, watching movies, eating junk food, you know that sort of thing. We even had this thing where we'd say whoa for a really long period of time whenever something awesome happened. Boy those were good times."

"Pfff yeah before you abandoned me," Rigby retorted.

"Hey, you're the one who tried to keep me out of College U just because you were too lazy to get yourself in," disputed Mordecai.

"I was trying to save our friendship. Besides, it was just one lie. I was-"

"It's always just one thing with you," Mordecai interrupted. "You never realized that one thing always leads a lot of other things, including people getting hurt. But you just don't get it. What you attempted to do was complete and utterly wrong and you shouldn't do it to anyone, especially your best friend. If it wasn't for Mr. Ross and some other good people I'd be stuck in a dead-end job like you, without love like CJ in my life, and no good future ahead of me. You've never even apologized to me for what you tried to do, not even after all these years when you've had time to cool off and think about your actions."

"Well, how could I?" Rigby protested. "It's been shit for me since that night you threw me away like trash. Principal Dean kicked me out of high school, I never graduated, the only college that would accept me decided not to after what happened. Then my Dad kicked me out, and I was forced to rely on Don to get me this stinking job with a boss that threatens to fire me every day. On top of all that Eileen's the only one who hangs out with me by choice, (no offence Eileen)," Rigby said to her. "You, on the other hand, got into that stupid school, became a woopdidoo artist, are getting married, and I bet you've now got a hundred friends. So don't tell me to cool off Mr. I'm a jerk who got a perfect life by throwing my best friend in the trash like a pile of GARBAGE THAT I AM!"

CJ couldn't take it anymore. It infuriated her to see some jerk like Rigby insulting her future husband for wrongings he didn't do. So much that she almost turned into a dark, mega-storm cloud. What kept her from going this far though was Mordecai when he reached over and starting messaging her left shoulder, which began to calm her down. Once she was completely calm and back to normal, Mordecai returned his attention towards Rigby.

"You know what Rigby?" He said to him. "I have a great life. One that you almost ruined for me because of your own selfish reasons. And for that, I'll never forgive you! C'mon CJ lets go."

Getting up from the stools that they were sitting on, the couple made their way to the front door and opened it. Though before closing the door, Mordecai turned his head back around to look at Rigby and tell the raccoon one final thing, "Oh and before I forget, Benson told me that if I saw you here, he wanted me to tell you to get back to work or you're fired!"

As soon as that was said, the couple closed the door and left. At that point Rigby returned to his drink; though not drinking it, instead staring down at it miserably.

Eileen couldn't help but feel bad for him. Despite what he had apparently done to his best friends all those years, Eileen felt that he deserved a second chance to get his best friend back.

"You know perhaps there's still a chance to make things right,"

"Pfff, no offence Eileen but I tried so many times to get Mordecai to forgive me after the incident. I failed every time," Rigby protested. "Besides what's to make him forgive me now? It's been six years and he clearly still mad at me, and I doubt he's going to stop anytime soon."

"I don't know. But from the way his voice sounded when he described your guy's friendship, it seemed pretty clear that he really misses you," Eileen countered "You just need to show him that you care."

"How do I possibly do that?" Rigby asked, not getting where Eileen was going with this.

"He's getting married at the park right? A park that you work at as a groundskeeper."

"He's not allowed anywhere near the couple or their wedding," Guard pointed out. "And it's my job to make sure he follows that rule."

At a stump, Eileen thought about it for a few minutes till "What if Rigby doesn't do anything to jeopardize the wedding when he talks to Mordecai?" she asked. "That's what really matters right? Him not doing anything to mess up the wedding, or at least keep it from being held at the park? And if he shows signs of messing things up when hanging out with Mordecai, then you can stop him."

"Hmmm. Yeah, I suppose that could work," answered Guard. "Besides if this whole thing falls apart Mr. Maellard said he's going fire Rigby and Benson, not me."

Yeah, it's true. Mr. Maellard was not happy that Benson had to ask him for help because he couldn't keep Rigby under control for one wedding. Though because the wedding appeared to be the best chance to improve the park's reputation, he agreed to Benson's request. However, Mr. Maellard is a strong believer in leaders taking responsibility for their charge; which in this case means that Benson is in charge of making sure the wedding goes off without a hitch. As such, Mr. Maellard warned Benson if things fell apart, then not only would Rigby get fired, but him as well. Guard was promised no punishment whatsoever as long as he gave some effort, which Mr. Maellard had no doubts about given how Guard is his best guard ever.

"Okay, with that in mind, Rigby," Eileen points to Rigby while talking, "you'll try to find ways to hang out with Mordecai while working. Try to help out with wedding preparation and tell him about how much you miss him. Even offer to play video games with him. Remind him about why you two were such good friends, and why you still can be."

Rigby had to admit, the idea did sound good.

"That's it! That's what I'll do thanks, Eileen," he said while reaching over and hugging Eileen before running out of the shop. Guard immediately got up from his stool and followed Rigby out the door, leaving Eileen alone to herself.

Surprised, (but in a good way), by the hug, all she could say was, "Yes!"

* * *

**Ohhhhh, looks like there may be a chance for Rigby to save his friendship with Mordecai. A weak chance, but a chance no less. Can he do it? Who knows? Read the next chapter and, maybe, find out.**


	5. Hanging out at the House

_**Regular Show: A Different Direction in Time**_

_**Hanging out at the House**_

_**Later on…**_

"Ugh. What a day," Rigby complained as he walked up the stairs towards the park house. After returning from his break at the coffee shop, Rigby had tried hanging out with Mordecai as Eileen had suggested. Unfortunately, Benson had purposely been assigning him tasks that kept him far away from the groom to be.

Now it was the end of the day and Mordecai had probably gone home. Which meant that Rigby's chances of restoring his friendship with Mordecai were getting worse. At least that's what he thought.

"Mordecai?" Rigby gasped. Sitting on the couch in the park house's living was, (surprisingly), none other than Mordecai, who appeared to be watching television.

Upon hearing the voice near him, Mordecai turned his head to see Rigby standing right beside the couch.

"Oh hey Rigby," Mordecai unenthusiastically.

"Hey? What the heck are you doing here? The house is strictly off-limits to guests," Rigby pointed out. "Besides shouldn't you be hanging out with your _fiancé?_" the last part he said in a rudish sounding tone.

"CJ's out with her friends tonight," Mordecai explained.

"Well…um…what about the friends that you've probably made since abandoning me?"

"My friends are either busy working or aren't in town yet," Mordecai answered. "Besides I'll be seeing them on Wednesday for my bachelor party. As such, I had nothing going on tonight so Pops said I could hang out here for a little while. He and the rest of the staff are all a bunch of cool guys. I'm thinking of inviting them to my bachelor party."

"Pfff, of course, you would," Rigby said in the same rudish tone as before. "Now move it and give me the remote. I live here so I get first dibs on the TV and couch."

"Whatever," Mordecai responded annoyed, though still complying with Rigby's demands.

"By the way, where's Guard?" Mordecai asked.

"He went home. He's only here to make sure I don't mess things up with preparing for your wedding and none of us thought you'd bother to hang around after hours," Rigby answered while reaching over and turning on his game system.

"Oh is that Zombies Return (4)?" Mordecai asked when he saw Rigby put the game in.

"Yeah, I just bought it. Cost me forty-nine dollars to get it."

"Yeah, I know. I bought one myself but have been too busy to play it. Mind if I play with you?"

"Let me be player one?"

"Deal."

"Then bring it on."

Grabbing a second controller Mordecai plugged it in and began a good old video game smackdown with Rigby. For the first time in a long time, the two of them were able to actually hang out without getting at each other's throats. They didn't even need to speak in order for them to communicate and get along. It wasn't until Mordecai spoke up that a conversation began, though not a good one.

"So how's Don doing?"

"Ugh just as great as he's been. He graduated from college three years early and became the top account at this bigtime firm. Now's he's engaged to some upcoming news reporter named Margret. Ugh, I can't stand him."

"Oh, I think I saw her on the news last week. She seems pretty cool, but she's no CJ."

-Another thing about Mordecai going to college is that he didn't develop a crush on Margret and by the time he even heard of her, he'd fallen so deeply in love with CJ that no woman could take his heart from her, even Margret. Also without Mordecai, Margret didn't hang out with Rigby at all and managed to focus more on her news career without any dramatic romance issues. She even met Don when he was doing her family's taxes and the two hit it off.-

"It's not like he tries to hurt you or anything," Mordecai pointed out. "Besides he helped you get this job right?"

"Ugh don't remind me." This, of course, brought back a memory from Rigby's past.

_Flashback…_

"_No!" Benson stated._

"_C'mon Mr. Benson. This'll benefit Rigby, you, and the entire park," Don pleaded to Benson._

_The two of them, (plus Rigby), sat in Benson's office where Don was trying to get his firm's newest clients manager to give Rigby a job at the park. So far it wasn't going so well._

"_Look I'm sorry Don but no! I don't care if he's your brother. He's just not good employee material."_

"_That's not true. I'm totally perfect employee material," Rigby protested._

"_You flunked out of high school, got rejected by every college in the world, have no prior job experience whatsoever, and to top it all off, are referred to as the laziest, most selfish person EVER! SO IF YOU COULD PLEASE, GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULD EVEN CONSIDER HIRING YOU, THAT WOULD REALLY MAKE THIS MEETING NOT A COMPLETE WASTE OF MY TIME?!"_

_Thinking quickly Rigby came up with a few ideas. "Um … I'm really good at video games."_

_This did not impress Benson. "NO!"_

"_Uh … I can drive without a license."_

"_THAT'S ILLEGAL!"_

"_Well … I … uh …"_

"_He is a changed man," Don interjected. This, of course, surprised both Rigby and Benson._

"_What?!"_

"_What?!"_

"_Look I know he hasn't been the best person. But given the current state of his life now he learned that he needs to make some changes and plot a new course for a better life."_

"_I have?"_

"_Yes. Yes, you have. And Benson, if you__ hire Rigby, you'll be allowing him to become a better person while working at your park; essentially showing how you're not only a great role model, but also a great person for giving him this second chance in life. C'mon Benson, what d'ya say?"_

_Benson thought about it for a few minutes before he, reluctantly, made his decision._

"_Sigh, alright. Rigby, you're hired."_

"_Yes!" Beamed Rigby. _

"_Though not just because of Don's support, but also because we're short on staff and have not been able to find anyone willing to take the job. Well at least no one whose only qualifications being pyrotechnics and playing the harmonica using their butts," Benson added in. _

"_I'll take it," Rigby responded, not caring at all about Benson's reasons for hiring him. "WAHOO!" _

_End of Flashback… _

"Seriously, his perfectly perfect-self drives me crazy," Rigby complained. "And now that he's getting married, my parent are bragging about him even more than before. And that's really saying something because he's all they ever talk about whenever they aren't scolding me, or when dad's talking about his prized car."

"Well, you better not make a big deal about it when he comes because I invited him to my wedding."

Hearing this made Rigby spit out the soda he just took a sip of.

"You WHAT!"

"Dude chill out. I just said I invited Don to my wedding. No big deal."

"Chill out? No big deal? Are you crazy? Why the hell would you invite him and not me? We were way closer than you two ever were."

"Um because despite not being that close, we were friends. Oh and also you and I stopped being friends six years ago after you tried to keep me out of college. Remember?"

"I remember. I remember because that's all you've ever talked about since you first came to the park, and I'm sick of it. I'm sick of being reminded about the worst day of my life when not only got rejected by the college for everyone but also lost my best friend too. What happened that day is what started the long list of all the worst things that have happened to me. And I'm sick of being reminded about it every single time I speak to one of my parents or other relatives. I'm sick of being scolded for doing stuff wrong, being called an idiot, and a loser all the time. I'm sick of everyone always favouring my perfect brother over me. I'm sick of it all. Of all the shit I go through all I want is to just have my best friend back. I miss you, Mordecai. I just ... ARGH!"

At this point, Mordecai should've just got up and walked out of the house after hearing Rigby's whining. Though he didn't. He didn't because Rigby wasn't the only one who was missing his best friend. Sure he'd made plenty of good friends since going off to college and becoming an artist, but none of them were like the brother that Rigby was to him.

"Look, Rigby, I missed hanging out with you two," Mordecai admitted.

"You mean it?" Rigby asked, feeling a little hopeful.

"Yeah. We had a lot of great times growing up, you and me. We were the dynamic duo. Best bros for life. It's what made your betrayal hurt so much as it made me doubt whether or not I could trust someone as much as I trusted you. I felt hesitant, and more cautious when forming friendships with new people. It took me months before I could guarantee that they weren't using me. Right now I don't know if you're trustable after what happened that night."

"Sheesh Mordecai that was six years ago. Besides I'm a changed man, just ask Don. Can't we just put it all aside and be friends again?"

Mordecai didn't really like how Rigby had just tried to pass off what happened in high school as nothing, and he seriously doubted that Rigby had actually changed after what he'd seen of him during the last two days. He still hadn't apologized for his betrayal. However, Rigby was good at hiding things, (given how he was a renown liar), especially when it involved him being wrong. Perhaps he was telling the truth and was just having a hard time admitting his wrongdoing, (it made sense). At the very least he should give his old former friend an opportunity for a second chance; Pops had been bringing up the subject pretty much every time they spoke, **"except for the times they spoke in 'A Tour of the Park'"**.

"Tell you what Rigby, if you can prove to me that you're a changed man; that you aren't the selfish, inconsiderate jerk who messed everything up in high school, then I'll talk to CJ about letting you be in our wedding."

"Really?" Rigby asked excitedly.

"Really. But if you do anything that could screw up the wedding, before, during, or after at the afterparty, I will never, ever, ever, ever speak to again. Capeesh?"

"Fine. Totally. You won't have any problems from me at all," Rigby answered enthusiastically. "Now what's say we go back to some Zombies?"

"Sure why not."

Despite that little squabble they had, Mordecai and Rigby managed to go through the rest of the night playing Zombies Return (4) together without any more arguments between each other.

* * *

**F.Y.I. I was originally planning on having Rigby's mom get him this job at the park, but after I wrote how his dad kicked him out, I changed my mind and said that it was Don who helped him out.**


	6. Perhaps there's a Chance

_**Warning: things may get a little graphic in one of the following scenes in this chapter. Nothing too graphic, and nothing sexual either.**_

* * *

_**Regular Show: A Different Direction in Time**_

_**Perhaps there's a Chance**_

_**A few days later…**_

Despite what the stakes were for the wedding of Mordecai and CJ being a success. Despite how the park had the worst employee ever on its payroll history. Despite even how that worst employee had a bad history with the groom, Benson could actually believe that things were looking rather well.

Everything was all going according to plan. The ballroom had just finished undergoing a massive cleaning to make it glow prettier than a starry night sky. Now the chairs, tables, sound system and decorations were being set up. With only three days left till the wedding, the park staff were all hard at work, including Rigby. Though Benson, along with the rest of the park staff, (counting Guard), had to continue supervising the raccoon to make sure he didn't attempt to slack off. Well except for whenever Mordecai went over to talk to Rigby in between wedding prep.

To everyone's surprise, the two were actually getting along; even going so far as to give each other high fives and laugh a couple of times. Not once did guard have to step in and take Rigby away from the park's client, which really took away a lot of the stress that Benson had been feeling these last four days. Being park manager was everything to Benson, and if this wedding failed he'd get fired; essentially losing everything as a result. Though he wasn't the only one feeling really stressed by whether or not the wedding went off without a hitch.

As happy as a day that would be their wedding day, both Mordecai and CJ kept feeling stressed over how the littlest detail could ruin their chances at eternal happiness with one another.

Both of them felt/knew that their romantic partners were the best thing to ever happen to them. They always made each other so happy, even in the roughest times. Including how both had helped one another confront the issues they had with the parents, **"both Maxin' and Relaxin' & Daddy Issues happened without Rigby and Eileen being involved,"** and other troubles they'd had over the years. Sure there were times when they had problems with each other, but they weren't as bad as compared to those they had with their past romantic partners.

One of the biggest concerns the two of them had been having since coming to the park was whether or not Rigby would attempt to ruin Mordecai's life as he did back in high school. Luckily for the both of them though, Rigby wasn't being his regular, annoying, jerky, **"not the food"**, self. Instead, he was actually acting tolerable, perhaps even decent. Or was this just another one of his many lies he was so well known for?

When Rigby, (and guard), left to go get some drinks, CJ took this opportunity to personally talk to Mordecai about his old friend. "You know I have to admit, ever since you hung out with Rigby a few nights ago, he hasn't been as miserable of person to hang around as he was when I first met him."

"Yeah I know right," Mordecai agreed. "I mean sure he's still really lazy but I learned to tolerate that in middle school."

CJ could relate. "Yeah my roommate in college, Jay Cee, was extremely lazy too, a bit of a slob in fact. You remember how messy my room was whenever you visited?"

"Yeah, I do. She made a mess of four people."

"No kidding. Pizza boxes on the floor, unclear clothes everywhere, countless piles of trash everywhere; it kind felt like living in a dump at times. But despite that, she was a really fun person to hang out with who you could always count on to put your interests above hers. It's how we got along so well."

"I glad so. I mean you did ask her to be one of your bridesmaids after all, and I wouldn't want you to invite someone who made you miserable at our wedding."

"Sigh yeah don't worry her," CJ said, her tone starting to turn from happy to uncertainty. "You sure you can trust Rigby though? I mean I know how important he was to you, and he's been alright to hang out lately, but has he really changed? Is he not lying just to get you to be his friend again and take advantage of you like how he tried to do when he attempted to make you think you didn't get into college?"

"Sigh, honestly I don't know," Mordecai admitted. He'd been excepting this conversation with CJ to happen even before he told her about his decision to give Rigby a second chance. It didn't make it any easier talking about, however, especially given his own doubts about his old friend. "Part of me still, and always will hate him for what he did back then. Part of me still thinks he's a selfish liar who'll never learn when to stop. On the other hand, though, I feel he might actually have changed. Regardless I can't just assume anything after only a few interactions after not speaking to him in six years. I need to hang around him a bit more so that he can reveal his true colours. If at any moment I discover he's lying again, I'm done with him for good."

The plan made sense to CJ. Besides if things did work out than Mordecai would get his best friend back, and that was enough to give it a try.

"Yeah I guess you're right," CJ said, her tone returning back to happy.

"Hey, you guys want some sodas?" Rigby suddenly called out, having just returned to the altar from his soda run.

"Yeah we do," Mordecai answered.

* * *

** Meanwhile on the other side of the ballroom…**

"Alright, listen up. I got some great news," Benson said to the rest of the park staff. "Weddings Monthly just called. They heard about how the park is hosting a famous celebrity wedding. So they're going to be sending someone over to evaluate how well the wedding goes."

"Oh that's is great news," stated Pops.

"Yeah and it gets better," Benson went on. "The guy from the magazine that I spoke to said that if the wedding goes great, then they'll put our park on the list of Best Places to Get Hitched."

"Wow that is better," Skips said. "I never thought they'd give us another chance like that after Rigby ruined the wedding of the magazine's Editor in Chief's daughter."

"Don't remind me," Benson said suddenly becoming a bit angry as he remembered the incident.

_Flashback_

_A joyous day for two lovebirds as they were, at the moment, pledging their eternal love for one another. _

_These lovebirds, along with the priest, stood in front of a big crowd comprised of their friends, family, and the employees who ran the park that their wedding was being held at._

"_Dearly beloved," began the priest, "We are gathered here today to bless the union between this raccoon woman and this raccoon man."_

_While the priest went on Barbara, __**"Rigby's mother"**__, whispered to her husband, "Psst where's Rigby?"_

_Though annoyed that his no-good son was being mentioned during his favourite brothers' daughter's wedding, Sherm responded to his wife via whisper, "I think that gumball machine that he calls his boss ordered him to do some weeding or something I don't care." _

"_Actually," Benson, (who was sitting right beside the couple), whispered. "I ordered him to mow a little congratulations message in the grass for when the newlyweds leave the ballroom."_

"_Like I said I don't care," Sherm repeated. "Now shh. They're about to give their vows."_

"_I Gina Tails, pledge my heart, my soul, an-"_

_Gina's vow was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a motor of some kind._

_Vrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

_The sound became louder as whatever was making it appeared to be getting closer and closer till-_

_CRASH!_

_A lawnmower came crashing through the doors of the altar, with its driver, Rigby, asleep on the driver seat, and the mower appearing to be out of control. _

"_WHAT?!" Everybody screamed in shock, confusion, and surprise._

_Everyone began running for cover, trying to avoid the runaway mower. Well everyone except the priest who was too shocked to do anything but stare at the mower while it drove straight towards him. Before he could snap out of it, the mower rammed him right into the wall behind him; the impact causing the priests' legs to break painfully. _

"_OWWWWW!" he screamed._

_It wasn't over though. Still sleeping, Rigby's left arm swung backwards at the lever beside him, which caused the mower to move back towards the chairs that Gina was currently hiding under. _

"_**Warning: the graphic scene that was mentioned is now happening."**_

_Seeing the mower coming her way, pushed the chairs that were her hiding spot away and made a dash for the door. Unfortunately, the mower was faster than her. It was soon mere inches away from her when she decided to just dive sideways in an attempt to avoid the mower. The idea mostly worked except for how the end of her dress got caught by the mower's blade, resulting in the brides' dress being ripped off of her and torn to shreds. _

"_NOOOOOOOOO!" Gina screamed before finding and covering her exposed self with the red carpet that had been used as a pathway towards the front of the altar at the beginning of the wedding._

"_**Graphic scene is now over."**_

_By then the mower was back in forward-position, (the cause being the same as what got it moving backwards), now heading towards and ramming through the buffet table; causing it to collapse along with all the food that rested on it, including the cake._

_The mower then kept going on towards the groom, who, (like the priest), was too shocked to do anything. Luckily, however, it was finally starting to run out of power, dying out just as it reached, (but didn't ram into), the groom._

"_Phew," the groom sighed in relief when the mower completely stopped. _

_But right after he said that the mower fell over and somehow caught fire which quickly spread to the groom._

"_AAAAAAAH!" the groom screamed._

_While the groom ran around like crazy, (still screaming), Rigby finally woke up from his little nap. _

"_Ugh, what happened?" Rigby asked._

_Rigby then looked up to see everyone, __**"and I mean everyone"**__, staring at him furiously, especially Benson._

"_RIGBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"_

_End of Flashback_

"Yeah that was probably one of the worst catastrophes we've ever had," Benson commented. "I mean not only did our reputation get destroyed, resulting in our park not getting any more wedding bookings since; but Rigby's cousin forced us to pay for everything thing that they bought for the wedding themselves. Plus on top of all that, they ended up redoing the wedding at EAST PARK!"

"They also forced us to give them a refund on what they'd paid us to have the wedding here," High Fives added in. "It made sense, but still sucked."

"You got that right bro," Muscle Man agreed. "I can see why Rigby's family disavowed him after what happened."

"Oh c'mon guys," Pops said. "We've learned from that incident, especially Rigby. I mean now Rigby isn't allowed anywhere near park machines. Plus he technically doesn't have any more family, which is very sad in my opinion. Besides, he seems to actually be getting along better with Mordecai. Well at least compared to how he was acting four days ago."

At this time the park quickly looked over to see Mordecai, Rigby, and even CJ enjoying some sodas together.

This really stood in Pops favour. "Sigh. Yeah, you're right Pops," Benson agreed. "They do appear to be getting along better. Heck as long as things continue on how they are right now, I see no problems coming our way."

Little did they know that the manager had just jinxed things as the front door of the ballroom were suddenly kicked open by a shirtless, orange-haired guy with an orange mustache, cut-off jeans and his hair done up in a mullet.

Everyone, (including Mordecai and CJ), were shocked/surprised to see this guy; especially since the engaged couple didn't know who he was.

"Employees of the park," the guy said, "It is time to pay your debt, of death!"

**To be continued….**

* * *

**Yep. The wedding that Rigby ruined years ago was his own cousins'. Man did he really do this time. Oh and since no one knows what Mordecai and Rigby's last names are, I'm going to say, (at least in my Regular Show fanfiction stories), that Rigby's last name is Tails, and Mordecai's... will be revealed during his and CJ's wedding.**


	7. Perhaps there's a Chance of Death

**First off I'd just like to say thanks to all you viewers who've read, commented, followed, and or favourited this fanfic. It makes feel really good to know how much you all like my story.**

* * *

_** Regular Show: A Different Direction in Time**_

_**Perhaps there's a Chance of Death**_

_**A half hour later…**_

"Okay let me get this straight," Mordecai said. "Rigby got sick getting beat by everyone at punchies so he went to this Sensai guys dojo and-"

"Dojo of death," Sensai clarified.

"Yeah, whatever. So anyway," Mordecai continued. "Rigby went to your Death Kwon Do dojo and stole a page from your handbook that told the secret to this incredibly powerful punch."

"The Death Punch of Death," Sensai once again clarified.

"Okay. So Rigby used this on everyone at the park, but then you showed up and defeated him. So afterwards you opened up this sandwich shop where you make these death sandwiches. Then Muscle Man and High Fives came on down and bought one of our sandwiches, but Benson ended up eating it without permission-"

"Only those who sign the waiver of death and wear the secret outfit of Death Kwon Do may eat the Sandwich of Death," Sensai explained.

"Gotcha," Mordecai said before continuing. "So the sandwich almost killed Benson because of this and you had to go on a quest to get this other sandwich that could save him. Afterwards, you declared that Rigby, Muscle Man, High Fives and Benson each owed you and the Order Death Kwon Do a debt. A debt that you're here to collect on."

"Correct. And if they don't pay that debt, I will press charges on them for theft, violation of restaurant rules, and eating a deadly sandwich without permission, as well as the rest of the park for affiliation with 'criminals'" Sensai finished. "But don't worry I only want them to do one thing in return, which is to run an errand for me. Shouldn't take more than a few hours to accomplish; if you survive."

That last part really terrified everyone and caused Benson to gulp out of fear.

"What kind of errand?" High Fives eventually asked, suspiciously.

* * *

"Okay first we have to face the _Trial of Death 1: the Bridge of Death,"_ Benson read aloud from the scroll of death, (a roll of toilet paper actually), provided by Sensai. Along with the scroll, Sensai had provided the group, which was comprised of Benson, Rigby, Muscle Man, High Fives, and Mordecai, (all of whom wore mullets and cut-up jean shorts), with a map that would lead them towards their destination which was the Death House in the Valley of Death.

"So where are we going again?" Rigby asked.

"Ugh," Muscle Man moaned. They'd already been over this like five times by now and they were all annoyed by how Rigby kept asking the same question over and over again. "For the sixth time bro, we're going to this house in some valley where some guy lives so that we can deliver a death sandwich."

"Okay so why are we dressed like Kwon Do guys?" Rigby also asked.

"Ugh," everyone moaned annoyingly.

"Because Sensai said that only those affiliated with Death Kwon Do can deliver a death sandwich. But if they wore the traditional outfit then it'll count," Mordecai answered.

"So why are you here," Rigby asked. "Sensai didn't say you had to make the delivery. Just those who 'apparently' broke the rules of his order."

"Because of two reasons. Number one: if Sensai takes this to court then it could halt my wedding, and I don't wanna let this sort of thing get in the way of eternal happiness. Two: I've only known most of you guys for a few days and I've already come to really like every one of you. I'd even say that I call you all good friends of mine. In my opinion, you're all really nice guys who don't deserve to go to prison because of what you did; well all of you except for Rigby perhaps since he did steal from Sensai just so that he could beat everybody up."

"Hey," Rigby replied offended.

Fortunately for everyone, before this could lead to another annoying/pointless conversation High Fives stopped the car that they'd used to get to where the first trial was located.

"Okay, we're here," High Fives announced.

Getting out they all saw a mile long bridge that rested over a massive lake. The bridge appeared to be the common sort of bridge made out of boards and rope. From what the group could see, the bridge seemed to be rickety, and badly in need of repairs.

"Pfff, bridge of death, more like the bridge nobody's gonna cross because it's too long and crappy looking," Rigby complained.

"We are crossing this bridge, Rigby. If we don't we're all in serious trouble," Benson scolded. "Now," Benson said while he began reading more of the scroll of death, "according to the scroll, it says that as long as we skip while saying skip of death, the boards shouldn't break. Though it also mentions that we'll have to move quickly or-"

"Look out bro!" Muscle Man shouted right before a giant tentacle appeared out of the water, slamming down where they all stood. Fortunately, everyone managed to get out of the way just before it hit them.

"What the hell was that bro?" Muscle Man asked, terrified by the thing that had just attacked them.

"That was the Kraken of Death. Legend tells it's a mystical duplicate of the original giant sea monster created by martial arts masters," explained Skips, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere wearing the same Death Kwon Do outfit, (including the mullet), that everyone else was wearing.

"Skips? What are you doing here?" Benson asked. "I thought I told you and Pops to stay at the park and help CJ with setting things up. We have a schedule to keep."

"Eh, we're actually ahead of schedule. Besides I've seen lots of this stuff over my long, immortal life. So I thought you could use me on this sort of adventure."

"No way you're immortal?" Mordecai asked surprised. In the short amount of time he'd known the Yeti, Mordecai had yet to learn of Skips' eternal life. "How?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you after we deliver the death sandwich. Speaking of who has it?"

"I do," Mordecai answered; holding up the wrapped sandwich as he responded.

"Alright everyone enough chitchat, let's do this. Go, go, go," Benson ordered.

Skipping from one board to the other, the group was halfway across when the Kraken of Death struck again. This time going specifically after High Fives, (for some unknown reason).

However, Muscle Man came in and defended his best friend. "Oh no, you don't tentacle freak. Death Punch!" Muscle Man shouted while unleashing the said attack. Luckily Sensai had given everyone beforehand a few quick lessons on some techniques that would help the group in their quest to pay back the debt of death, (Skips got some lessons just after the others had left to make the delivery). It seemed to be paying off as the Kraken shrieked in pain upon being punched by Muscle Man.

"Thanks, Muscle Man," High Fives said.

"No problem bro."

"Stay focused you two. We still got a bit of ground to cover," Skips reminded them, just as a few more tentacles appeared out of the water. "And this squid doesn't seem to give up easily."

"We're on it dude," Mordecai said, referring to himself and Rigby. The two of them then attacked the monstrous creature, using the death punch.

Eventually, after multiple fights between the Kraken and the group, they all made it across the bridge, while surviving the Kraken of Death, entering a cave at the other end of said bridge. Inside this cave, they saw a sleeping rhinoceros with a mullet that wore ripped short jeans. It appeared to be blocking the rest of the cave where it rested, preventing the gang from going forward.

"Okay now we're on to the _Trial of Death 2: Rhinos of Death,"_ Benson announced from the scroll of death, (once again).

"So what do we do about that rhino bro?" Muscle Man asked Benson.

"Well according to the scroll it says in order to pass through we must push the rhino all the way out the other end of the cave. In order to do this all of us, and the scroll emphasizes on all of us, using the push of death on the rhino. It is the only way for us to accomplish this trial and get closer to delivering this sandwich and being able to go home."

Without another word, the six of them used the push of death, though their lack of training in the ancient art of Death Kwon Do made it difficult for them to really use the move properly. It was only due to Skips incredible strength and vast knowledge on stuff like this that enabled them to move the rhino.

Unluckily for them though, all that pushing caused the Rhino of Death to awaken. And when it did it was seriously not happy. In response the rhino stood up, holding its position, refusing to be pushed around. But when the gang kept attempting to push it, the rhino opened its mouth and unleashed a blast of fire, forcing everyone to back away.

"C'mon! That thing breaths fire?" Rigby complained.

"Apparently so dude," answered Mordecai.

"I DON'T CARE! JUST PUSH THE DAMN THING!" Hollard Benson.

The rhino still refused to be pushed forward, however, the combined efforts of all six guys allowed them to eventually overcome the Rhino of Death, its fire breath, and pass to the second Trial of Death. Though of course this took three hours for them to accomplish, and by the end of it they all had some nasty burns on their bodies. But the nonetheless they succeeded and managed to get out of the cave of death alive. They now stood in the Valley of Death, in front of a cruddy looking tool-shed that seemed to be the House of Death, (given how it was the only building in the whole valley).

"And finally, the _Trial of Death 3: The Knock of Death_," Benson read aloud from the scroll of death.

As everyone continued to stare at the door, (unable to believe that this was the House of Death), Benson kept reading aloud what the scroll said about the last trial. "Okay according to the accident scroll we must knock on the door precisely as it-"

"Oh bullshit I'm sick of this," Rigby interrupted. Having enough of all this death crap, he walked up and started banging on the door.

"Rigby no!" Everyone shouted.

But it was too late. The door opened, and out came an elder lady who wore a white, sleeveless top, cut jean shorts, and had her white hair done up in a mullet.

"Greetings you smelly raccoon."

"HEY!" Rigby shouted offended.

"I am Grand Misses Master, wife of the late Grand Master of Death Kwon Do. I know you were sent to deliver my sandwich. Though before I take it from you, I must inform you that you did not knock properly. when you. For that, you will pay."

Without another word Grand Misses Master unleashed the death punch on Rigby, throwing him all the way back to cave entrance that the group had just come out of, causing it to collapse on top of the poor raccoon. Before anyone could react Grand Misses Master charged straight at Benson and death slammed him right into the ground.

Grand Misses Master then leaped towards both Muscle Man and High Fives giving them each a double dose of the death punch to their heads, knocking them out cold.

It was now down to Mordecai and Skips vs Grand Misses Master. Mordecai went in first with the death punch, though Grand Misses Master easily blocked it using the death block, followed by a death kick for a counter attack. Luckily though Skips caught Mordecai before the latter injured himself from the impact caused by being hit to the ground by the death kick.

The two then leaped towards Grand Misses Master and gave her the double death punch, **"the death punch but using two fists instead of one"**. She, of course, countered with the death block, though because the technique was only designed to counter one person's attack at a time, it only defended her against one of her attackers; which was Mordecai while Skips's attack got through her defences.

As a result, the attack caused not only the breaking of Grand Misses Master's left arm but to hit the ground hard, breaking her other arm as well.

When it appeared to Mordecai and Skips that Grand Misses Master had been beaten she got up all by herself, (even with both her arms broken). Though instead of attacking them, Grand Misses Master bowed respectively at her opponents and said, "You've both fought honourably. Well done brothers of Death Kwon Do."

Surprised by her words, all Mordecai and Skips could do was bow back in return before, (at last), giving her, her sandwich.

* * *

** A few hours later…**

After completing their long, gruesome mission, the group returned to the park house where they rested in the living room, exhausted by what they'd been through that day. Fortunately, despite all of the burns, bruises and injuries they received from the whole ordeal, Dr. Henry, (after examining and treating each of them), assured them all that they'd make quick recoveries; especially Mordecai and Skips who didn't get hurt that much by Grand Misses Master as the others had been.

"Augh I can't believe Sensai sent us all the way out there to deliver a sandwich to his dead mentor's wife," Rigby complained.

"I can't believe she kicked most of our asses because you didn't knock on the door right," Benson complained back.

Mordecai definitely had to agree with Benson on this one. "Yeah Rigby. You should've waited till Benson finished reading the scroll before knocking."

"Hey don't start with me," Rigby hissed.

"Nobody start," Muscle Man said while grabbing the TV remote and turning it on.

At the moment a commercial for the Death-Kwon-Do was on, with Sensai's voice being heard in it.

"Come on down to Death Kwon Do Pizza and Subs. Get yourself a Death Sandwich."

"You guys hungry?" Rigby asked after the commercial ended.

Thinking about it for a second, everyone nodded and replied, "Sure." "I could eat." "Why not." "Okay." "Definitely." "All right!"

* * *

**Now you're all probably wondering, why did I have a fire breathing rhino instead of a dragon in a cave for the second trial? Well, the Rhino just came to me before the cave and the fire breathing ideas did and it stuck better than the dragon. Also, this is one of those supernatural things that Regular Show is well known for.**

**Heads up the second chapter come after this one will be Mordecai's bachelor party. During this party, CJ will be having her bachelorette party. If there's anyone who wants me to make a chapter on CJ's bachelorette party, please let me know in the reviews.**


	8. Faces from the Past and Future

**Now I know the name of this chapter is rather long but I think it sounds awesome. Also, I got the line from a trailer for season three of Star Wars the Clone Wars. Please don't judge me for doing this.**

* * *

_** Regular Show: A Different Direction in Time**_

_**Faces from the Past and Faces from the Future Will Come Together**_

"Okay everyone, listen up," Benson told the park staff during a regular morning meeting. "Only two days left till the wedding and we still have a lot to do. Pops and Skips you two will be finishing up with decorating the ballroom."

"Gotcha," SKips responded.

"Very well," Benson continued. "Now today a bunch of out of town guests are coming over to meet up with the bride and groom; as well as help out a little with wedding preparations. As such, Muscle Man and High FIves, I need you two to run the snack bar today, given how they're probably going to be here for a bit, and will probably get hungry."

"We're on it bro," Muscle Man said.

"Also," Benson added, "I've been told that a handful of the people coming today have a bad history with Rigby, so Rigby you better not do anything to make them mad or you're fired!"

"Sheesh, what's the big deal?" Rigby asked. "Mordecai and I are pals again."

His fellow coworkers didn't agree with his view.

"That's more of an understatement," Skips stated.

"What?"

"Yeah, bro. You may be hanging out with Mordecai again but you're not his good friend again yet," Muscle added in.

"Besides you haven't even apologized for what you did six years ago," High Fives pointed out.

"Seriously? That wasn't a big deal," Rigby said defensively. "It's just some school."

"YOUR BEST FRIENDS' DREAM SCHOOL!" Benson shouted angrily. "THE ONE HE REALLY WANTED TO GO TO, BUT YOU TRIED TO KEEP THAT FROM HAPPENING BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO LAZY TO GET IN YOURSELF! NOW JUST GO DO SOME RAKING AND IF YOU OFFEND ANY OF THE GUESTS COMING AUTOMATICALLY YOU'RE FIRED!"

"You heard him, Rigby. Time to get to work," snapped Guard, (who'd been standing right behind Rigby the whole meeting).

"Augh alight I'm going you jerks," Rigby retorted.

* * *

**20 minutes later…**

Raking was going just as you'd expect with Rigby, not so well. About five minutes into his work, Rigby attempted to bail, but Guard forced him to continue. Fifteen minutes after that and Rigby was exhausted. Feeling like this was one shitty day, though the worst had yet to come.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the guy who almost ruined my volley state championship," said a man who Rigby never thought he'd ever see again.

"Mr. Ross?" Rigby gasped. Of all his teachers from high school, Mr. Ross was the one that Rigby never wanted to see ever again.

Sadly, however, that was not the case. Standing before him was none other than an older, now dark brown haired Mr. Ross with really fancy clothes, (including a navy blue overcoat, dark grey pants, and a black scarf). And standing beside him appeared to be a male goat wearing just a simple outfit comprised of a black shirt, tan pants, and red and white sneakers.

"The one and only," Mr. Ross said right before pointing towards the goat. "Oh and this is my assistant Thomas. He's a former Russian spy in training that defected after hearing about my breakthrough in temporal anomalies."

"Sup," Thomas said, speaking with a Russian accent when talking.

"Whatever. Don't care," Rigby said back to Thomas before returning his attention to Mr. Ross. "What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be off gloating over the big achievements that you've accomplished after ruining my life."

Yeah, Rigby new that Mr. Ross was the one who'd commandeered the school bus that day specially to catch Rigby when he was forging Mordecai's rejection letter. It was because of him that Mordecai ended their friendship that night. Along with this, the teacher gave him a U, for unimaginative, on his extra credit project; and supported Principal Dean when he persuaded the School Board to authorize his explosion from high school.

"Um first off, you ruined your own life when you tried to sabotage Mordecai's chances of fulling his dreams. You know Mordecai, your former best friend, the person who stood by your side more times than anyone else?"

"I know who he is!" Rigby shouted.

"K. Oh and secondly, I'll have you that Mordecai and I stayed in touch after high school. We called, emailed, chatted online. We even met up a couple of times every few months. Heck, I helped him prepare for his big marriage proposal for CJ. As such, Mordecai not only invited me to the wedding, but he even asked me to be his best man."

Rigby could absolutely not believe what he'd just heard. Mordecai asked someone other than him to be the best man at his wedding. Not just somebody else, but a cruddy high school gym/science teacher who destroyed their friendship. "WHAT?!"

"Yeah, I was shocked, though honoured when Mordecai asked. So, of course, I accepted, given how we're pretty much BFF's."

That was the last straw for Rigby. "That's it," he said viciously before jumping up and attacking Mr. Ross the same way he did when he attacks Mordecai last week.

This time, however, Guard was there to stop Rigby before he could do any harm to Mr. Ross. Also by this time Mordecai arrived on the scene, followed by CJ, Benson, and a couple of CJ's close friends, Nadine and Liza, **"they're both made up characters and are human"**. The five of them, along with Thomas, immediately ran to Mr. Ross's aid, each of them giving Rigby a hateful glare.

"What the heck Rigby?" Mordecai asked.

"This is exactly what I was afraid would happen," CJ pointed out.

"I know. That's why I got Guard in the first place," Benson also pointed out. "YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR ATTACKING THIS MAN RIGBY! OTHERWISE, YOU'RE FIRED!"

"Yeah man seriously, he's a scientific hero," Liza, (who's studying science), stated. "So why'd you attack him?"

"Oh, I'll tell you why," Rigby answered venomously. "This scientist is one the people responsible for why I'm in this stink hole of a job. He decided to fail me for no good reason-"

"Because you weren't doing your homework, nor were you passing the tests I assigned," Mr. Ross said in his defence. "You wouldn't even participate in class discussions."

"Stop talking!" Rigby snapped back before continuing on. "This, of course, made me look bad when I applied for College U, the college that Mordecai and I were supposed to go to together. So, of course, they rejected me, but let Mordecai in. I knew that if he did get in our friendship would fall apart. As such I attempted to save our friendship by preventing him from going. I almost succeeded till Mr. Ross came in after he 'apparently got some warning from his future self' and revealed my plans to Mordecai; who was being a complete jerk at the time decided to abandon me in my time of need. Then Mr. Ross, even though he owed me after what he'd done, went deeper and supported my expulsion from high school because I'd done an 'inhuman thing' to my best friend. Because of this I didn't get to pass, nor graduate high school, and no other college would accept afterwards. Now here we are six years later, and he's not only stolen my best friend from me but my rightful title as Mordecai's best man. In short, I attacked him because he's a horrible person who destroyed my life and I wanna return the favour."

It was safe to say that no one, absolutely no one could take Rigby's side after hearing his explanation, Especially Mordecai, who was now having serious doubts about his earlier decisions he made about Rigby.

In the end, it was Nadine who spoke first. "Uh it sounds like you were, still are, a horrible person."

"Yeah seriously Rigby," CJ chimed in. "I mean sure you were fun to hang out with these last few days. But when it came to doing your work, or just listening to others, you flunked at it."

"STOP TALKING!" Raged Rigby.

"They're right Rigby," Mordecai agreed, which shocked Rigby. "You claimed you've changed, and I believed you because I really hoped you were being sincere. But what you just said proves that you lied to me again. You haven't changed, you're still a jerk, still lazy, and to top it all off, you don't realize that everything that happened was your own fault, and not others."

"But I have changed Mordecai," Rigby pleaded. "I won't let stupid things like a dumb, lying college or mad teachers get in the way of our friendship. For now on it's just you, me, and none stop chilling with no work or responsibilities on our shoulders. Just like we'd originally planned."

Mordecai became furious by what Rigby just said. "ARRGH! I can't believe I actually gave you a second chance."

"No way you seriously did that?" Mr. Ross asked perplexed.

"Yeah I did," Mordecai confirmed before redirecting his attention back at Rigby. "Yet now I'm regretting it. Because from you just said, I realize that you don't get it. I wanted to go to college. I wanted to get a degree so that I could become an artist. Sure it took a lot of work achieving this goal, and still requires plenty of effort each day, but at least I'm spending my life doing something I'm passionate about while making a good living. You on the other hand just wanted to do nothing but goof off all the time. Then when things got bad, instead of taking responsibility for your actions, you continued doing what got you into the shit you're in right now, blaming everyone who didn't give you what you wanted like a spoiled brat that you really are. It makes me sick inside that you still don't realize this. That you can't understand not only the importance of working hard but also how a good person doesn't hurt others for selfish reasons, nor does he blame others for his wrongdoings. Unless you can actually show me that you've changed, then don't bother hanging around me you jerk. And don't be expect to be welcome to the wedding."

Rigby had, had enough of this. Feeling a painful heartbreak he hadn't felt in six years, he ran off crying. No one followed him though, in fact, a few of them were kind of happy that he'd been affected badly by this.

"Well it's about time someone gave him a taste of his own medicine," Benson commented.

"Amen to that," agreed Mr. Ross. "Amen."

* * *

After running off Rigby went into the house to wallow in his misery while lying on the couch.

"Augh I blew it!" Rigby said to himself out loud. "It's over. Mordecai's turned against me again, just like he did six years ago. And like last time, it's all Mr. Ross's fault."

"Let's not get hasty there teacher Rigbone."

This brought Rigby out of his wallowing. Only one person ever called him Rigbone and the voice that just said it matched the person who usually said it.

"Don?" gasped Rigby getting up from the couch to see his younger brother and future sister-in-law, Margret, standing in the living room entrance. "What are you two doing here?" He asked, not so surprised anymore as he was annoyed to see his brother, something that his future sister in law noticed and showed her dislike at.

"We were invited to the wedding-" Don began before Rigby interrupted him.

"Pfft, I know that. I mean what are you doing at the park today?" Rigby asked. "Wedding's not till Friday."

"We," Margret interjected before her fiancé could answer, "thought that it'd be proper to get to the know the bride and groom of the wedding we're attending since neither I nor Donny-Poo here know CJ that well, while I don't know Mordecai at all. Also Samuelsson, **"Margret's boss from Channel 6"**, was hoping I could arrange for the couple to come on Channel 6 News for a celebrity interview. It's for a new segment that he's hoping will make the ratting skyrocket. But when we got to the park we heard that a certain brother/future brother-in-law of ours was being a complete douche again."

-Yeah unlike in the previous timeline, Margret doesn't get along well with Rigby. Mainly because since she never hung out with him, they never got to truly know each other. And when she started dating Don, she learned a lot about Rigby from their parents, who didn't speak highly of, which left a bad impression of him in her mind.-

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby snapped back at his future sister-in-law.

"Whoa ease down Rigbone," Don interjected before things got out of hand. "You two Margi. Now why don't we all just settle down and give each other some sugar," Don offered; his arms wide opened.

Of course, Margret gladly accepted Don's offer while Rigby didn't.

"I can't handle this right now. Mordecai's turning against me, again! And there's nothing I can do about it."

"Sigh," kneeling down so that he was at eye level with Rigby, Don looked into his older brother's eyes putting his hand on the little guy's shoulder for comfort before saying, "If you want to heal your friendship with Mordecai, you just gotta really show him that you care. And you can do that by saying two, simple, kind, genuine words. You get what I mean?"

Rigby actually thought about it for a few minutes before he finally realized what Don had meant.

"Yeah, you're our right. I know just what to say to him. Let's, PARTY!" Rigby acknowledged.

**"I didn't say what he realized was right."**

"Um say what now?" Don asked confused.

"Let's party. Lately, The two of us have only chatted around with each other, drank a few sodas and played some video games together. But we haven't done anything out of this world sort of fun since high school. If I can whip up something super awesome for his bachelor party tomorrow to make it the best party ever, then not only will he forgive me and accept me back as his best friend; but he'll also make me his best man instead of Mr. Ross. It's foolproof!"

"No Rigby that's not what I-" Don attempted to explain. Unfortunately, Rigby's mind was completely set on this choice of action.

"Thanks, Don," Rigby said before running off.

"Sigh, well what can you do?" Don said to himself out loud. "I sure he'll figure it out on his own."

Sadly Margret didn't share her future husbands' faith in Rigby.

"Uh yeah, I'm not so sure Don-Don," Margret confessed. "I'm not so sure."

* * *

**Augh for crying out loud, Rigby just admit that what you did was wrong and apologize to Mordecai. That's all we're asking you for, at least.**

**F.Y.I. as was mentioned in the prequel Mr. Ross went back in time and prevented Rigby's little stunt in the gym from ruining his volley state championship. However, Mr. Ross still held a grudge against Rigby; though not as big of a grudge as the one he'd originally held when Rigby actually ruined the game for him. **

**Oh and just out of curiosity, which of the nicknames that Margret calls Don by do you like most, Don-Don, or Donny-Poo?**


	9. Bachelorette Party

**Before we start the party, let me just say thanks to all the viewers of this fanfic for over a 1,000 views :) **

**Also thanks for answering my question regarding which of Margret's nicknames for Don sounds better. From now on she'll only be using Don-Don.**

* * *

_**Regular Show: A Different Direction in Time**_

_**Bachelorette Party**_

_**Coffee Shop (Rented out specifically for a certain party tonight)**_

"Alright gals listen up," Hilary announced on the stage while music blared from the sound system being run by the DJ. "It's time for the best part of a wedding before the wedding itself actually happens, the Bachelorette Party!"

"WAHOOOOOOOOO!" Cheered all the girls attending.

"Yep, tonight's the last night before my precious Mordecai marries the star of our show CJ!"

Another round of applause erupted with all attention now focused on the bride-to-be, CJ.

"Hey I can't take all the spotlight," CJ said to everyone. "I mean it wouldn't be a party without all you gals here including Nadine, my closest friends since Pre K, and my maid of honour."

Once again, more applause erupted.

"And let's not forget Liza, my College U roommate who quickly became my second closest friend. Then there's all the members of my Dodge Ball team, Jenifer, Tasha, Maria, Barbara, and Daisy, who've had my back since our team was formed two years ago. Along with them, there's my pen pal and tonight's DJ, Celia, **"High Five's girlfriend"**, and our celebrity guest, TV news star, Margret, and Eileen, my newest/good friend; the girl who got us this place for tonight's party."

More cheering erupted with both Margret and Eileen both blushing from the applause targeting them.

Responded sheepishly, Margret said, "The honour's all mine. I mean I'm just a news reporter who's engaged to an accountant, (one who's extremely handsome and sweet if I may add). CJ on the other is a star athlete who's leading the first female dodgeball team into the Olympics and is engaged to a young artist that's already said to be one of best artists of the century."

"Yeah and I'm just a girl who's working at the coffee shop till I can get my biology degree. Besides, I only got to know CJ here because she and her fiancé have been coming to this place every day for the last week," Eileen explained.

"Hey, in my opinion, we've only known each other for a short time, but you're alright whose fun to hang out with. Plus when the place we originally booked the party cancelled on us, you immediately got us set up here without being asked to. If that not enough to consider you a friend that I can invite to both my bachelorette party and wedding than I don't what is."

That really touched Eileen. "Wow thanks, CJ," Eileen thanked. "That really means a lot."

"And as for you Margret, I felt it was nice that you wanted to get to know me when Mordecai and I invited you and you Don even though you just had to show up to the wedding if you wanted," CJ said to Margret.

"Well what can I say, I like getting to know people," Margret said. "Especially my boyfriend's friends."

"Hey enough talk girls," boomed Nadine. "This is CJ's last night as a free woman and I say we start it off by bashing up all of her previous boyfriends who failed to make the ultimate commitment that Mordecai is."

This surprised everyone.

"Seriously? You managed to get all my past boyfriends to come so that we could beat them up?" CJ asked.

"Wish we could've done that for my bachelorette party," Tasha commented.

"What? Of course not. It's illegal and I don't know if you any of you know this, but I could lose my badge for doing something like that," Nadine explained. **"F.Y.I Nadine is a new detective in the California Police Department."**

"I was referring to something better that's actually legal. BEHOLD!" Nadine hollered as she flicked on a light switch beside her; revealing a section of the coffee shop that had been hiding a bunch of piñatas hanging beside one other in an organized line. Looking down the line CJ realized that each of them resembled one of her past romantic interests. That is till she looked further down the line.

"Hold on a second," CJ said while pointing at one of the piñatas. "I never dated Bradford. Also, Serna's a girl, and I've never been attracted to girls," she said while pointing to another. "And is that my high school principal? I was never attracted to that guy. Heck, I hated his guts the moment I met him."

"Yeah, since your list of ex-boyfriends is only comprised of ten guys, I thought I'd add along with all the people you seriously hate as a way of saying, _fuck you, bitches, I'm getting married to the love of my life_. A way of letting go of all your hate before starting a new/wonderful chapter in your life," Nadine explained. When she was finished she offered CJ a spiked golf putter. "You in?"

CJ liked the sound of that. It did seem like a good way to kick off her bachelorette party and get rid of some anger she'd been holding in over the years.

Accepting the spiked putter that Nadine had offered her, CJ responded by saying, "Yeah let's do this."

Everyone then cheered as they each got a spiked putter provided by Nadine.

"Like I always say, Margret always Mar-Gets the bad guy."

"**FYI I always liked that catchphrase."**

"You got that right girl," Eileen commented. "So since this is CJ's bachelorette party, I say we let her have the first pick on who she wants to destroy first. CJ?"

"Oh that's an easy one," CJ answered while grinning with pleasure as she looked towards her first target. "I pick Jeffords.''

Jeffords: a slimy, no good, mohawked robin who was CJ's most recent, and most hated ex-boyfriend ever. The guy who not only stood CJ up on five dates in a row but also cheated on the humanoid cloud girl with her cousin during their high school prom after begging her to go with him.

Tapping into her negative emotions, CJ's face began to darken, though not fully turning into a storm cloud as she charged towards the Jeffords shaped piñata, and rammed her spiked putter into it over and over again till it was completely destroyed with candy littered all over the floor.

Everyone watching this became a bit terrified by what they were witnessing, though the terror faded when CJ reverted back to her calmer, non-dark clouded self.

Turning around at the rest of her guests CJ said, "Well what are you waiting for? Let's destroy some piñatas."

Everyone began cheering once again as they, (like CJ did with the Jeffords piñata), charged towards the other piñatas and starting beating them to pieces excitedly.

Following this, the rest of the night was filled with a bunch of other fun activities including a dance party, soda chugging contests, pinball, and exchanging of stories about the bride-to-be while enjoying some coffee.

"And then before Mordecai could move out of the way, BAM! Right in the face," Liza said as she finished retelling the story of how CJ first met Mordecai; which caused a bit of laughter to erupt from everyone at the table while CJ blushed a bit out of embarrassment. Though despite her embarrassment, the humanoid cloud girl couldn't help but smile while the laughter went on.

"You know," Liza went on, "When CJ creamed Mordecai in the dodgeball tryouts back in college I had no idea that it would lead to him developing a crush her afterwards. Heck, I was surprised that they became friends instead of rivals.

"Love does work in mysterious ways," Hilary pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess you right Hill. Anywho," Liza said while raising her coffee mug up in a toast. "To CJ. And to hopes of a lifetime of happiness for you and Mordecai starting tomorrow."

"To CJ," everyone else toasted.

Just when the girls were about to take a drink from their mugs…

CRASH!

A helicopter crashed right through the connecting point between the coffee shop's ceiling and one of its wall. As a result, everyone ended up dropping their mugs on the floor out of shock.

The music that had just been blaring suddenly turned off as everyone in the shop was completely flabbergasted by the sudden helicopter crash. Even more so when they noticed the markings that said 'Chopper 6' on the side of the helicopter, showing that it belonged to the famous Frank Smith, aka Margret's dad.

Before anyone could figure out what was going on, Benson, (who was covered in buffalo sauce), Rigby, Skips, Mr. Ross, Thomas, Pops, Don, Muscle Man, High Fives, William, Carl Putter, Frank Smith, a few other guys, and Mordecai came out of the chopper, all of them feeling extremely dizzy.

When Mordecai started to take notice of his new surroundings, he saw CJ standing right in front of him, who was not looking happy at all.

Feeling extremely nervous at this moment, all Mordecai could say to his fiancé was, "Uh hey honey."

* * *

**Well, what sort of trouble did the guys get into that led them to crash CJ's bachelorette party? Read the next chapter and find out.**

**Just letting it out, I wanted to originally put Muscle Man's girlfriend/wife, Starla, in this chapter but I couldn't think of a good way to connect her with CJ since they only started interacting after the latter started dating Mordecai in the timeline when he and Muscle Man were coworkers' for years. Though even then there was little interaction between the two girls. **


	10. Bachelor Night

_**Regular Show: A different Direction in Time**_

_**Bachelor Night**_

"Alright, Bachelor Party time!" Mordecai hollered out excitedly. Right under his wedding day, this was going to be one of the funnest events of his life.

"Wahoo! It's party time bitches," Mr. Ross cheered. Waving his jacket around in the air while doing so. He wasn't normally this wild, but for tonight, he'd make an exception.

"Yeah I've been waiting for this since I got invited," Thomas said excitedly.

"Same here," William agreed. "Not every day you get to host a party celebrating your sons' final night before becoming a married man."

"Than what are we waiting for? Let's get this show on the road," Carl Putter said.

"Yeah I specifically scheduled this night for my old pal's bachelor party," said Chuck Feathers.

-Chuck Feathers is an athletic chicken who went to West Anderson High School around the same time as Mordecai and Rigby. He served on the school's volleyball team and was offered a scholarship to College U though he almost lost it due to Rigby's interference in the Volleyball State Championship. Chuck was also on the same bus as Mordecai when the latter's future self, Mr. Ross and future Mr. Ross, along with a bunch of other future guys came and exposed Rigby's attempt to ruin Mordecai's chance of going to college U. Feeling bad for the guy, Chuck comforted Mordecai and welcomed him into his own friend circle. He also, (along with the rest of the student body), kept giving Rigby the heat till the raccoon was expelled a weeks after the incident. Chuck and Mordecai continued their friendship and the former is now one of the top volleyball players in the world alongside Francis Jablonski.-

Along with these six guys, tonight's bachelor party was comprised of Don, Skips, Muscle Man, High Fives, Pops, Benson, and Tyrone.

-Tyrone is a Turtle who was Mordecai's roommate back at college U and is currently studying law.-

The gang had all been invited to Wings Kingdom where Mr. Ross had booked the entire restaurant for only those attending Mordecai's bachelor party. The restaurant had been chosen due to the groom's love of chicken wings, as well as how they offered all you can eat wings for soon to be married men and woman. It also had darts, a pool table, and a karaoke machine. Hence the reason for this being the location for Mordecai's last night as a bachelor. Best of all Rigby hadn't been invited, nor had he shown up so there was strong chance none of the bachelor guests would have to deal with his shenanigans for the entire night, and hopefully the entire day afterwards during the wedding.

"Okay, okay everyone settle down," Mr. Ross ordered with everyone doing as he said.

"Now," he continued when everyone did as he instructed, "Before we begin, as best man I'd like to congratulate Mordecai on his big accomplished of doing what many in this world don't have the courage to do; which is to pledge their undying love towards one girl, and one girl only. THREE CHEERS FOR MORDECAI! HIP, HIP!"

"HOORAY!" Everyone cheered back.

"HIP, HIP!"

"HOORAY!"

"HIP, HIP!"

"HOORAY!"

"Now let's get down to the next thing on the agenda," Mr. Ross went on. "Which is wings. Following this we have darts, then wings again. Up after that, we'll have a friendly/competitive game of pool and wings. A soda drinking contest followed this with a belching contest and some more wings after that. Afterwards, we'll be set for karaoke with songs only from Brain Explosion, Mordecai's favourite band. Then we'll have some more wings before the ending it all off with a grand finale. I'm told that this finale is a - family tradition. As such, I'll leave it to William to explain this tradition when the time is right. But anyway, let's get things going."

With that being said, wings were brought in from the kitchen and everyone starting scarfing them down like crazy, especially Benson.

* * *

** A few hours later…**

Overall the bachelor party was going great, Mr. Ross creamed everyone at darts; he used science and mathematics to calculate the best way to throw each dart to get them all dead center. Skips, Carl, Mordecai, William, Tyrone and Mr. Ross won two out of three games of pool against Pops, Benson, Chuck, Thomas, Muscle Man and High Fives, (while Don supervised the whole game). Pops ended up be victorious during the soda drinking but was outmatched against Chuck in the belching contest. During karaoke, there was no debate that Mordecai did the best in both singing and knowing the lyrics to the songs he got, (given how they were ones sung by his favourite band). And even when people lost, they still enjoyed themselves very much as they were all having so much fun, especially Mordecai.

Now it was time for the final part of the party, the part that was traditional for all members of the - family about to get married. Because of it being a - family thing, William took the lead at this time.

"Okay everyone it's been a really fun time, but we're down to the final activity of the night," William announced. "For this activity, each member of the party will throw a small rubber ball at the groom-to-be than say something nice and or embarrassing about him before moving on to the next person till we've all had a turn," he said while handing out small rubber balls to everyone. "It used to be rocks but once rubber balls were invented my family decided to start using these instead. Caused fewer injuries before the wedding than rocks."

A few people laughed after hearing that last part.

"Now," William went on, "Another part of this tradition is for the groom's father to go last so that they may save the most embarrassing thing till the end."

Hearing this caused everyone to giggle a bit except for Mordecai who leaned back in his seat feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Alright, so who's first?" William asked.

"Oh, oh, I'll go. I got something good to say," Muscle Man called out.

"Very well the floor is yours," William approved. "Though first you must throw your ball at Mordecai."

"Gotcha," Muscle Man said before doing as the older blue jay right in the beak. Mordecai couldn't object to this as was also part of the tradition.

"So Mordecai," Muscle Man began. "I've only known you for a short amount of time. Despite this, I've grown too really like you. I mean your wedding is really helping benefit the place I work at, you've saved the crash pit, (the fourth best thing to ever happen to me), you helped me out of a serious debt, kicked a psycho woman's butt, and are just a pretty fun guy to hang around with. Though when you told me about how you proposed to CJ I found it a bit sappy. Do you who else can be a bit sappy? My mom!"

As annoying as that was, it was still supposed to be a fun party, so everybody just clapped in response to the joke. Then Chuck threw his ball at Mordecai, also hitting the blue jays beak and began talking.

"Okay, when I first met Mordecai I thought he was a total dweeb. And I couldn't help but humiliate him few times, though mostly on April fool's like the time when I pulled his pants down while he was in the middle of presenting a book report."

Laughter erupted because of this. It wasn't till Chuck waved his wings in the air before everyone settled down and he managed to continue on.

"However, I felt bad about all I did the moment I saw Rigby try to ruin Mordecai's chances of going to his dream school. I mean seriously his best friend, the one who stood by his side more times than any other person I've known. It made me realize how good of a person Mordecai truly is, and made me feel really sorry for him because he'd lost his closest friend. And no one who's as good of a person as Mordecai deserves that sort of fate. Rigby obviously deserved it but not Mordecai. So to that, I say Mordecai, you're awesome and so will you're kids be. Hooray!"

This was pretty much what went on for the next fifteen minutes. Don gave Mordecai some sugar, **"meaning he hugged him"**, then went on about some stupid fiasco that Rigby got the three of them into during Mordecai's tenth birthday party. Tyrone talked about the time he and Mordecai attempted and failed to have the biggest small party in College U history, but still had a lot of fun doing this. Thomas didn't know Mordecai that well so he just retold a story that Mr. Ross told him about Mordecai in high school. Mr. Ross then told of a better story of Mordecai's time in high school where the latter beat the entire gym class in a game of dodgeball but still got humiliated when Mr. Ross stepped in and kicked his butt. Like with Muscle Man, Skips, Pops, High Fives, and Benson had only known Mordecai for a week now so they just quickly said things like how appreciative they were for him having his wedding at the park, how great of a friend and fighter he was, and how they could relate to all the shit Rigby had put them through in the past.

Then it came down for the father's to tell their tales. Carl went first and after throwing his ball he started off by saying, "Mordecai I gonna be honest with you. In my mind, you're a sensitive wuss. But you're an accomplished artist, are great at sports, and make CJ happy. You're also the only one to keep her anger problem under control so welcome to the Putter Family."

"**I know in the actual show that the Putter was just Carl's mini golf thing, but in my storyline, it's actually his and CJ's last name."**

"Thank you, Carl. That really means a lot," Mordecai said.

It was then that William threw his ball and gave his grandiose speech. "Alright, everyone time to listen up. First I'd like to say I'm so proud of you Mordecai. I can't begin to describe how much joy it brings me to watch my son as he's finally settling down and starting a family of his own. Secondly, I like to retell a story from Mordecai's junior prom."

"Oh this sounds juicy," commented Muscle Man.

"Any who Mordecai was utterly nervous," William went on. "He hadn't been able to ask out this girl he really liked, Jessie I believe, but he knew that she was going alone. Because we wanted to help Mordecai out, his mother and I volunteered to be chaperones."

"What?!" Tyrone gasped.

"Oh boy," High Fives said.

This story was not getting any better for Mordecai as he was getting more and more embarrassed by the second.

"Now to make a long story short, (after many attempts and many of my wife's motivational speeches), Mordecai eventually managed to walk up to Jessie and ask her to dance. She almost said no. That was when I stepped in and 'accidentally' bumped into her. Causing her to fall into Mordecai's arms. This worked in Mordecai's favour as Jessie accepted his offer after he caught her. The two of them danced throughout the night, and though they both felt a little embraced when Hilary took a picture of the two of them, they still had a good time. Then Jessie had to go to the washroom and Mordecai took this opportunity to get some punch. Unfortunately, a certain raccoon came in and spilled the punch bowl all over Mordecai, making it look like he soiled himself. When Jessie came back, she and the rest the student body laughed at him, and Mordecai, as you all expect, sadly ran out of the gym crying in embarrassment."

"Whoa," Muscle Man said afterwards.

"Man, that sucks," Thomas commented.

"Reminds me of when my junior prom failed," Benson added in. "Except there were no annoying raccoons there. No offence Don."

"None took."

"Needless to say," William continued. "Mordecai's a grown man now. He doesn't back down so easily after a situation gets too embarrassing nowadays. He's learned many things over the years that have made him into the man I knew and am proud that he has become."

That was when Mordecai stopped feeling embarrassed but instead felt pride by what his father had just said. Though it wasn't over.

Raising his soda can in the air William said, "To Mordecai!"

"To Mordecai!" Everyone else said back.

"To Mordecai," said someone else. Someone whose appearance both shocked and annoyed everyone, especially those who personally knew him, (except Don).

"RIGBY!" Benson shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"What I came here to party. Now let's get this show on the road."

"Uh, the party's just about over bro," Muscle Man pointed out.

"WHAT?!" screamed Rigby.

"Yeah we were just finishing up," added Skips.

"Hmmf. Well, what better way to end this with a super spectacular, free helicopter ride? Who's with me?" Rigby asked.

Though nobody, (not even Don), trusted Rigby. They all knew that he wouldn't let them go home unless the followed him. So they obliged. When they came outside they saw Chopper Six resting right in front of the mall and were surprised that Rigby wasn't lying.

Walking up to the chopper entrance Rigby asked, "Who wants a helicopter ride?"

* * *

Mordecai still couldn't help but gasp after seeing what Rigby had actually pulled off. "How… how did you manage to arrange this?" Mordecai asked after they were flying in the sky.

"Oh well you weren't the only one making friends after high school," Rigby began to explain.

"We're not friends," Frank corrected. "His brother, Don, is engaged to my daughter, Margret, and he somehow managed to get invited to their engagement party, which is where we met. He came by the station this morning and has been bugging me to have me pilot the chopper in his attempt to make this the best bachelor party ever while simultaneously making you," pointing at Mordecai when saying this, "think that he's better than a Mr. Ross and should be your best man instead of him."

"Oh my god. Are you serious?" Mordecai asked frustrated. "It's my bachelor party, the night before the most important event of my life. And all you can think about is doing some stupid stunt that you think will actually restore our friendship?"

"It's not stupid," Rigby protested. "And I'll prove it to you all. Just watch as I unleash the best part."

As someone who's worked alongside Rigby for the last six years, Skips could tell when the slacker's plan was going bad, which was right about now.

"Rigby what did you do?" Skips asked concerned.

"Well, I thought-"

"That's never a good sign," Muscle Man interrupted.

"STOP TALKING! Anyway, I fireworks are awesome. I also thought that helicopters are awesome. So what do you with two awesome things? You combined them."

At this time everyone noticed the huge box of fireworks in the back of the helicopter.

"I'll light these babies up and launch them right out of the helicopter, creating a massive, and impressive display that'll prove that I'm the better best man than Mr. Ross here."

No one, absolutely no one liked the sound of this idea, not even Muscle Man or Fives.

"What?!"

"Are you crazy?!"

"You gotta be kidding me?"

"Oh no, no, no, no. Rigby I told you, you couldn't do that," Frank reprimand.

"Yeah well I'm doing it," Rigby retorted. "And it's gonna rule the sky."

"If you do this you'll destroy this chopper and either kill or injure all of us. Probably ruining the wedding," Don tried to reason with his brother.

"You're all wrong. I'm gonna create the best show ever that'll make Mordecai forgive me for a bunch of dumb stuff that doesn't matter anymore. Then we'll be best friends again. And I will be AWESOME!"

Without another word, Rigby pulled out a match he'd been carrying and, lighting setting off the fireworks; all while forgetting to push them out of the chopper. This caused the fireworks to go off inside the helicopter. Hurting everyone inside, not to mention damaging everything inside the helicopter, including the controls.

"I'M LOSING CONTROL OVER HER!" Frank screamed just the fireworks set the systems ablaze.

Out of control, the chopper ended up pummelling out of the sky towards the nearest building. Resulting in a major-

CRASH!

Right into the coffee shop. Aka the location of the CJ bachelorette party. When the guys got out of the chopper, (all feeling dizzy, soar, and burned), they saw the members of CJ's bachelorette party standing in front of them; none looking happy at all.

Due to his condition, all Mordecai could say was to CJ when he looked up at her was, "Uh … hey honey."

* * *

**Now you're all probably wondering why I had a line instead of saying what Mordecai's family name is. Well, his last name isn't known in the show, so I just thought that I'd go along with this and pretend that everyone heard his last names being said.**


	11. Wedding Delay

_**Jss2141: After seeing your review I incorporated it,(in a way), into this chapter as a little gift. Hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

_**Regular Show: A Different Direction in Time**_

_**Wedding Delay**_

_**Rigby's bedroom, Park House**_

"BOY YOU REALLY DID IT THIS TIME!" scolded Benson.

He along with the rest of the park staff were furious at Rigby for what had happened last night with the helicopters and fireworks.

"C'mon it wasn't that bad," Rigby protested.

"UH YES, IT WAS!" Benson retorted. "BECAUSE OF YOU WE ALL, (INCLUDING MORDECAI), HAD TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL FOR THE BURNS CAUSED BY THE FIREWORKS YOU LIT! THIS FORCED THE WEDDING TO BE RESCHEDULED TO THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW WHILE THE GROOM RECOVERS FROM THE BURNS YOU GAVE HIM, AS WELL AS THE REST OF US WHO WERE ON THE CHOPPER AT THE TIME!"

"Hey I got burned too," Rigby reminded Benson.

"That's only a tiny fraction of what you deserve bro," Muscle Man stated.

"Yeah, seriously we're just fortunate that CJ understood that it was your fault and not Mordecai's," High Fives reminded Rigby. "Otherwise there wouldn't be a wedding."

"Oh please, who cares about the wedding? What about me and Mordecai?" Rigby complained. "Now he hates me because he thinks I'm responsible for what happened. Not only that, CJ officially forbade me from coming to the wedding. Plus I got banned from the coffee shop. It's all completely unfair."

"Sounds completely fair to me," disagreed Skips. "Do you know how much work it takes to reschedule a wedding, even for just a couple of days? A lot."

"Besides you didn't even apologize for what you did," Pops even added in.

"Because I'm innocent. If you'd all not interfered I would've remembered to push the fireworks out of the chopper."

Before saying, or doing something he'd regret as he knew it Rigby wouldn't listen, Benson rubbed his thumb and index figure over his now-closed eyes in an attempt to calm himself down. At this point, he shouldn't have been surprised by this. Rigby never did take responsibility for his actions, instead choosing to blame it on others.

"Well, whatever the case, as of this moment you're officially on house arrest FOR THE NEXT THREE DAYS!" Benson declared. "We can't risk you messing things up any more than you already have. Not with what's ridding on this wedding. CJ told me how Gene heard about last night's fiasco and offered a discount if they wanted to hold the wedding at East Pines. He even promised that he doesn't hire employees as horrible as you are.

"HEY!"

"Now given how you're stuck in the house you will be on dish duty, shower drain duty, floor duty, and toilet duty for the duration of your arrest. Also, all the money you earn from these assignments will go towards covering for the fireworks you bought on the company card, AND THE HELICOPTER YOU DESTROYED BECAUSE OF THOSE DAMM FIREWORKS! AND NO TV, VIDEO GAMES, OR COMPUTER TIME FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK! GUARD, YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

"I'm on it," Guard responded back. Even giving Benson a salute before the rest of the park staff filed out of Rigby's room. But before they closed the door Benson said one final thing to Rigby.

"Oh and the only reason I haven't fired because of your stunt from last night is due to how Mr. Maellard has a strict policy about not firing park employees for stuff that doesn't occur on either work hours or at the park itself. But mark my words as soon as this wedding is over, I'm gonna spend every free minute I got to convince Maellard to, at the very least, ignore that policy so we can finally get rid of you, YOU WORTHLESS PILE OF SHIT!

After saying this, Benson slammed the door shut, leaving Rigby all alone with his "companion."

The room was very silent for a time. It wasn't till Rigby turned the knob and the door creaked opened that Guard spoke up. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked suspiciously.

"I'm just gonna go for a walk outside," Rigby answered. "What's the big deal?"

"Uh did you not just hear Benson? You are not allowed outside of this house till after Mordecai and CJ's wedding," Guard reminded. "Seriously," he whispered to himself. "Less than a minute after receiving the order and he's breaking it. Ugh, I really hope Benson can find a way to persuade Maellard to fire Rigby sooner. Otherwise, I'm gonna go crazy."

"HEY! I heard that" Rigby said.

"Whatever. The point is you can't leave this house. If you do I'll break your legs. Both Mr. Maellard and Benson approved of this."

"Ugh fine. I'll just go down to the kitchen and get me a sandwich."

"Actually I believe you mean 'get myself a sandwich'," Guard corrected. "Not 'get me a sandwich'."

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby shouted. Things were shitty enough as they were without Guard correcting the way he talked.

Hopefully, the sandwich would help take his mind off of things.

Though it'd proved to be a difficult challenge due to Guard following him into the kitchen and watching him eat his sandwich.

"UGH! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rigby, unintentionally, shouted.

* * *

_** Meanwhile…**_

Standing in a hospital room, surrounding an extremely injured man, (Frank Smith), were five people comprised of CJ, Mordecai, Margret, Don, and Denise, (Frank Smith's wife and Margret's mother). The injured pilot had suffered the most from when Rigby's whole firework stunt, being as he'd been at the controls when they were set ablaze from the fireworks.

When CJ first considered the idea of getting married at the park, a place strongly not recommended for such an important event, she hadn't expected things to be as bad as they were right now. For crying out loud her fiancé, her father, her future father-in-law and a bunch of other guys had to go to the hospital and her wedding got delayed. True the delay was only a couple days, and was just a precaution strongly recommended by the doctor who'd treated everyone; but still, a delay's a delay. Not to mention a famous helicopter pilot, (whose daughter and future son-in-law were now CJ's friends), would be stuck in the hospital who knows how long.

"Mr. Smith, I just wanted to say I am so sorry for getting you into this whole mess," Mordecai said, the guilt practically pouring out of him for everyone, including CJ, to see. This made the humanoid cloud girl even more upset, knowing that her fiancé blamed himself for the actions of some wack job who he'd once called his best friend.

Of course, the celebrity couple weren't the only ones feeling guilty about what had happened.

"Mr. Smith… uh I mean Frank," Don said while remembering that Frank had given his future son-in-law permission to call him by his first name. "I promise you that what happened last night won't ever happen again. I mean I still love Rigby, given how he's my older brother and all, but he went too far this time. I should've realized he tried to do something like this after when I saw that he hadn't understood the advise I was trying to give him."

"Hey, he's the one who failed to understand what you were saying," Margret pointed out. It really sickened her knowing that the man she loved was feeling guilt over something that was clearly his fault. "Besides I'm the one who introduced dad to Rigby at our engagement party in the first place."

"No I should be the one apologizing," CJ suddenly said. "I mean I'm the one who brought up the idea of having the wedding at the park in the first place. When we learned that Rigby worked there I convinced myself to stay the course, not thinking everything about how much he could end up hurting people all in his blinded quest to get what he wanted. It's all my fault that chopper six got destroyed, and how Channel Six is losing its best pilot for who knows how long. All because I chose to get married at a place that has the dumbest jerk ever as one of its employees."

"It's more my fault than yours CJ," Mordecai. "I knew he had the nerve to sink so low, yet I allowed myself to ignore it."

"Cough...cough... stop it. All of you," Smith piped in, startling everyone in the room. "You all made some mistakes, but none of you are to blame. You, Don, are just a guy who loves his brother. As for you Margret sweetie, there's no crime of introducing your future brother-in-law to your father. As for our celebrity couple here, you two are just a couple people in love trying to have a wonderful wedding. No matter what don't let that idiot that Don calls his brother to ruin your chance at eternal happiness."

"He's right," Denise supported. "It's none of your guy's fault. It's Rigby's. But you know what? Forget about that puny little rat. You two," specifically talking to Mordecai and CJ when saying this next part, "Need to focus on what truly matters right now. Recovering from your injuries and getting the hell married."

The older couple's pep talk really did the trick.

"You're right. We can't let this stop us," CJ said now with determination in the way she held herself up. "C'mon dear. We got a wedding to prepare for."

Having felt a new sense of determination within himself, Mordecai responded back by saying, "Yeah let's do this."

* * *

_**Later on, back at the park house…**_

Finally, Rigby managed to get some alone time. Something involving Mr. Maellard just came up that required Guard, (aka Rigby's tormentor), to leave the house. Giving Rigby some much needed alone time.

Though now, of course, he needed to figure out what he could do. When Benson forbade him from all things fun, he had both the TV and game station taken out of the house as well as had security passwords installed into the computer, which Rigby didn't know. And without anyone to hang with, Rigby was bored out of his mind.

Eventually, Rigby ended just attempting to beat up Beef Burrito, (a wrestling doll), in the kitchen which wasn't much fun. His boredom soon ended when he heard a voice coming from outside. Curious, Rigby moved a chair to the kitchen door, allowing him a good view of what was happening outside.

It appeared that the voice he'd heard belonged to Mr. Ross who was in the middle of a conversation with his assistant Thomas.

"Everything still in order regardless of Rigby's inference with the schedule?" Mr. Ross asked with a devilish grin on his face; which made Rigby feel immediately scared.

"As you instructed sir," Thomas replied, also having a devilish grin on his face. "Don't worry, this delay in the wedding won't interfere with your plans, sir. They'll just happen a couple of days later than you'd originally planned."

"Excellent. Those extra features I created in case of an unexpected surprise to the plan are paying off. As soon as the Mordecai and CJ do the traditional first married kiss, BAM! Goodbye time itself."

This was followed by the two guys laughing villainously.

"Mwah ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Mwah ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Mwah ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha,ha!"

Getting off of the chair he was standing on, Rigby made a dash for his bedroom; locking the door upon entering it, and hiding under the trampoline and laundry pile he called his bed. There he contemplated on what he'd seen. "Oh no. Oh no. oh no. Mr. Ross is evil." Then an idea occurred to him. "I gotta tell someone about this."

* * *

_**The next day…**_

Fortunately for Rigby, Eileen, though mad at her crush for what he'd done a couple of nights ago, agreed to meet with him. Unfortunately, after hearing Rigby's description of what he'd witnessed, Eileen couldn't believe any of it. "Uh, Rigby no offence but I think you're taking this whole trying to make Mordecai your best friend thing a bit too far. I mean Mr. Ross planning to destroy time once Mordecai and CJ are officially married is the most extreme thing I've ever heard."

"But I'm telling you the truth. Mr. Ross and Tommy or whatever that goat guys' name is, are plotting to end time itself. And they're going to do at the end of Mordecai and CJ's wedding tomorrow. They even did the evil laugh. You gotta help me warn everyone. I can't leave the house and I don't know Mordecai or CJ's phone numbers."

"Sigh. Look, Rigby, I want to believe you but what you're saying makes no sense. Mr. Ross is one of the smartest minds in the world. He's got billions of dollars, is extremely famous, has helped millions, if not billions, of people with his scientific research, and is idolized by almost everyone on the planet. Also, he and Mordecai are like best friends. Why would he want to go throw it all away for something as horrible as destroying everyone, including his best friend? It makes no sense to me, nor do I think anybody else will believe you. Besides how is he planning on doing this destroying time thing exactly?"

"I don't know, but like I said I know it'll happen once Mordecai and CJ do their marriage kiss or whatever," Rigby explained.

"That's not going to be enough to convince anyone. Especially given how you're a renowned liar," Eileen responded, starting to feel a bit annoyed by what her crush was saying. "Quite frankly I don't believe it."

"Hmmf than I guess I'll just have to go to the wedding and stop it so that Mr. Ross can unleash his diabolical plan," Rigby realized.

"Well I'm sorry but I can't help you with that either. CJ specifically told everyone coming to the wedding that you are not allowed to come along with anyone, even as a date. Not to mention Margret will be covering the whole wedding Channel Six. A channel, that I may add, is planning on suing you for that helicopter crash you caused."

"Bu…bu…but Eileen. I need you. You're the only one I know who'll help me in my darkest hour," Rigby begged. Even going so far as to drop down on his knees and cub his hands together in the air.

"Sigh. Rigby, I'm really sorry but even I have to admit that you did it this time," Eileen said while feeling both regret and annoyed simultaneously. "All you had to do to fix everything was say you were sorry for what you did to Mordecai back in high school. Two simple words at the least. 'I'm sorry.' That's all you had to say. But instead, you whipped up another one of your crazy, not thought out, plans and ended up only making things worse for yourself and everyone around you. Now here you are trapped in your home, probably going to get fired soon, and instead of making things right you're creating these lies in order to make yourself look like the victim instead of the cause of your own problems. You can't keep doing this Rigby, otherwise, you're going to lose what little you have left in your life."

Looking at her watch, Eileen realized she needed to leave. "Listen I got a shift at my boss's backup/temporary coffee shop starting soon. So I gotta get going. I'll see you later Rigby. Bye."

With that being said, Eileen left the house. With Guard having run off hours ago on another emergency errand for Mr. Maellard, the female mole's leave left Rigby alone with just his thoughts.

" I can't believe it," Rigby said thought out loud. "Now Eileen too. UGH! THIS IS SO UNFAIR!" He screamed.

Feeling intensely mad, Rigby threw his Beef Burrito at the wall, then charged towards the doll and started beating the crap out of it. The more he punched the doll the more he thought about Mr. Ross. In his eyes, this was all his fault. He wouldn't give him a passing grade in either science or gym in time to get accepted into College U alongside Mordecai. Then he somehow turned his best friend against him when he was trying to save their friendship. Now he was orchestrating some diabolical plan to kill everyone, and Eileen, his closest friend, the girl he secretly had a crush on, was now turning against him. And it was all because of that dam Mr. Ross. That's when it happened: a plan to finally take down Ross and restore everything he'd lost to the scientist began to forge within Rigby's head. Giving the raccoon a new sense of hope.

"Okay, time to end a wedding."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Stay tuned for the beginning of the end. Dun, dun, DUN!**


	12. Wedding Time Fiasco Part 1

_**Regular Show: A Different Direction in Time**_

_**Wedding Time Fiasco Part 1**_

Finally, after a month of preparations, and over five years of dating, the day of Mordecai and CJ's wedding had arrived. Everything was all set up just as planned. The ballroom was decorated, chairs were set up, the cake and other food was in place, the band, Hair to the Throne, (who are close friends of CJ's father), was ready, guests were in their seats, the priest and the ring bearer were fully prepared, and the groom was standing at the end of the altar where the magic would happen. Oh, also Margret, along with her film crew were set up and already rolling as the celebrity wedding streamed live across the city. It made for good publicity for a news channel when they did this sort of thing.

Those who'd been helping the bride get ready had just returned from it and were at their assigned places; meaning that it was just about time to start the wedding. Mordecai was feeling quite nervous at this moment, but also extremely excited. He'd actually been looking forward to this moment long before he and CJ had even started dating. This started when he may have heard wedding bells in his head the moment CJ offered to buy him a soda after she beat him during dodgeball tryouts. Nevertheless, they were in love, they were getting married any minute now, and that was all that mattered.

Before long the doors opened up as CJ came into the room with her father walking her down the aisle while bridal music began planning in the background. Mordecai couldn't help but stare dreamily at his bride the moment he saw her. She was dressed in a gorgeous, sparkling white wedding dress with purple trims on the bottoms of both her dress and veil that she wore over her face. In her arms, she held an also equally sparkling white bouquet of purple flowers. Though the veil covered her face, Mordecai was able to make out glimpses of what was behind the face fabric; and what he saw made his heart nearly bounce out of him. The smile, which was helped shown by the purple lipstick she wore her lips showed wonder, strength, determination, beauty, and happiness. It represented all the traits that caused Mordecai to fall in love with the cloud girl all those years ago. Her eyes, which had purple eye shadow on them, equally showed what her lips did.

It wasn't till the Putters reached the end of the altar and CJ stood face to face with Mordecai that the groom managed to regain full attention of what was going on. CJ then temporarily handed her bouquet over to Nadine so that the former could hold Mordecai's hands. Afterwards, the couple simultaneously gave the priest a nod to indicate that they were ready to begin. The priest then in turn began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union between Mordecai - and CJ Putter in holy matrimony. If anyone has any reason as to why these two should not be together, please speak now or forever let them hold their peace."

To the fortune, (and luck), of everyone in the altar, no one objected.

"Very well. Mordecai - do you swear to take Cloudy J Putter to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you swear to devote the rest of your life to caring for, loving, and putting her needs and wants above your own?"

"I sincerely do," Mordecai answered in response, not one taking his eyes off of his soon-to-be wife for a second.

"Very well. Cloudy J Putter do you swear to take Mordecai - to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you swear to devote the rest of your life to caring for, loving, and putting his needs and wants before your own?"

"Oh I definitely do," CJ responded, also not looking away from her soon-to-be spouse for even a moment.

"Now then, would the ring bearer please come forward with the wedding rings?"

Taking that as his cue the ring bearer, (Jones -), who was the twelve-year-old grandson of Mordecai's Uncle Steve, walked over, presenting the rings before the bride and groom. Mordecai went first. Grabbing CJ's ring and, while looking at her loving face, placed the gold band on the finger beside the one that wore her engagement ring. CJ then grabbed Mordecai's ring from Jones's hand and placed it around her groom's right ring finger. After this, when the couple resumed holding each other's hands, the priest continued on with the ceremony.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Moving the veil over his bride's head, Mordecai leaned forward with CJ doing the same. Their lips were just about to touch when-

SLAM!

The altar doors were slammed open by none other than Rigby, who was completely exhausted after running all the way from the house to the altar.

"Huff… stop… huff… the wedding… NOW!" He said.

This was met with many complaints from people in the altar.

"Oh my," gasped Pops.

"Rigby please don't do this?" Eileen begged.

"Hmf, I should've known he'd find some way to mess things up," Principal Dean said.

"Ugh seriously? On my daughter's wedding," complained Carl.

"What is wrong with you Rigby?" said a very annoyed Francis Jablonski.

"You're the worst thing to ever happen to my nephew," chastised Uncle Steve.

"RIGBY!" Screamed Benson.

"I thought Guard Bro was keeping you under control bro," Muscle Man curiously said. "Where is he?"

"Yeah… um… funny story about that," Rigby began to answer.

_Flashback…_

"_Rigby. RIGBY!" Guard hollered out as he walked down the upstairs hallway. He couldn't find Rigby after he'd forbade the raccoon from going to the wedding. Apparently, he claimed that Mr. Ross was evil and that he was going to destroy the universe or something like that; Guard stopped listening to that guy on day one._

_He knew that the Rigby hadn't escaped though because yesterday, (before he ran that errand for Mr. Maellard), he'd replaced all the windows with polycarbonate, **"a plastic that indestructible"**, triple locked all the doors with a key attached to his butt, and secured all ventilation ducts in the house so that no one could get in them no matter what. Plus even if Rigby got through all that, he installed alarms at every possible entrance to the house, (including the air vents), that could only be deactivated with a fresh scan of his tongue._

_Regardless, he'd feel more secure when he found the raccoon. The wedding was supposed to start in an hour, and he couldn't risk anything happening at this point._

"_HEY GUARD!" came Rigby's voice, which appeared to be originating from downstairs. Following this lead, Guard walked down the hall towards the stair, not noticing the banana peels at the top of the staircase. Because of this, when he reached the stairs, Guard ended up slipping on the peels and fell down the stairs; each time landing on his head, causing much pain each time it happened. _

_By the time he landed at the bottom of the stairs Guard was unconscious. This allowed Rigby to, with tremendous effort, move his body to the front door so that he could do the tongue scan, grab the key attached to his butt, (which he found revolting), and get out of the house._

_End of Flashback…_

"Let's just say he's probably not going to be happy when he wakes up," Rigby explained.

"Yeah, I can totally relate. YOU BLASTED, NO GOOD, LIFE RUINING ASSHOLE!" CJ screamed furiously. Which was immediately followed with some more screaming from her husband.

"AUGH, SERIOUSLY! WHY NOW?! WHY DURING MY WEDDING DAY?! DO YOU JUST LIKE TO RUIN THINGS FOR ME IS THAT IT?! CAN YOU JUST NOT LET ME HAVE MY HAPPY ENDING WITHOUT YOU TRYING TO RUIN IT FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH REASONS?!"

"Hey I'm trying to save everyone, including you, from him," Rigby said while pointing at Mr. Ross who just appeared to be looking at his watch.

"What?" He asked when he looked towards everyone upon noticing their attention directed at him, though it quickly reverted back to Rigby.

"Rigby this is the last straw," Benson stated.

"But I'm telling you the truth," Rigby pleaded. "Mr. Ross and Thomas were about to destroy time itself once Mordecai and CJ did their marriage kiss or whatever."

"Oh please you're just jealous that I chose Mr. Ross to be my best man over you," Mordecai said. "Well guess what? He's been a better friend to me than you ever were. He truly listens, he doesn't get me into trouble due to lazy reasons, he's honest, he thinks things through, and he actually cares about me. He's a good man and I know he'd never do anything to hurt me or any other innocent person. Right, Mr. Ross?"

In response, Ross just started laughing weirdly. "Ha, ha, ha. Ha, ha, ha. Ha, ha, ha." This, of course, started to creep everybody out, even more so when Thomas joined in.

"Uh…Ross? Thomas? Why are you guys laughing?" Asked a very confused Mordecai.

In response, Ross pulled down his right sleeve on his tux, revealing some sort of bracer, **"the kind you wear on your arm"**, on his lower arm and raised it up high so that everyone could see it. This bracer appeared, unlike most that people saw, to be one of Ross's fancy gadgets given how it had a variety of buttons and multiple monitors built into it. After giving everyone a chance to see the bracer, Ross pressed a button on the thing, causing the ground to suddenly start shaking vibrantly. Next, some sort of strange, green electricity suddenly appeared above them, making the roof became vanish into thin air. When it was fully gone, everyone could see some sort of weird, giant tornado that appeared to be made of the same green electrify that had removed the room less than a moment ago, way up in the sky. Along with this, huge metal rings surrounded this tornado looking like the rings around planets such as Saturn.

"You see, that thing in the sky is something I call the Timenado: a tornado capable of erasing all of time itself. I created it with the guidance of my original future self; the one that came back in time six years ago to stop Rigby from ruining mine and Mordecai's lives, as well as prevent this doomsday device from being created. Which would've happened if Mordecai hadn't caught Rigby when he did and tried to finish my time machine so that they could go back and try to get into college together. This would have led to my science lab being destroyed, me getting arrested, my girlfriend, Fernanda, rejecting my proposal, resulting in me becoming a mad man set on destroying time."

"But it didn't," Chuck spoke up, still confused "You didn't get arrested, and instead you became one of the greatest scientists in history. Not only that, but you became a trillionaire. So why go mad now and destroy time?"

"Ha, ha," Ross chuckled. "Oh because even after my career was saved, my love life wasn't. See after Rigby's failed attempt to ruin everything, I supported Principal Dean's efforts in getting Rigby expelled. But apparently Fernanda thought that Rigby had already suffered enough and thought I was going overboard; even going so far as to say I was too hard on Rigby before his college problem occurred. I tried to reason with her, saying I gave him a chance to pass high school by doing a simple project that probably wasn't worth the marks he needed to pass both my science and gym classes. As such she dumbed me, and no matter how many times I tried to move on, or change time so that we could get back together, it didn't work. So I thought, what's the point of all this fame and fortune without love to share it with? Luckily my original future self told me all about how the Timenado, including how I could recreate it if I wanted."

"So… you're going to erase all of time itself just because I ruined your chance of being with some girl you loved or something like that?" Rigby asked.

"Chances," Ross corrected. "I just told you that you messed things up in the timeline where Mordecai became a failure, the one where he didn't, and all the other timelines I ended up creating/destroying when I went back in time repeatedly to try and fix things between with Fernanda. But otherwise, yeah you're actually on the ball, (for once in your life)."

"Stop talking!" Rigby shouted.

"Any who," Ross went on. "Now you all know of my plan, Thomas and I should really get going because if my expectations are correct, you'll all probably beat the crap out of me till I tell you how to stop this catastrophe from happing, which I can't allow. Even if I wanted to though, at this point there's nothing you can do about it. So I'll just be on the Timenado that I along with my good assistant Thomas here created, where we can sit back and watch the apocalypse unfold in about three hours. Adios amigos."

Pressing another button on his bracer, Ross and Thomas were instantly teleported away from the altar.

Everyone in the room was left completely silent as they were all flabbergasted by what they'd just witnessed. Eventually, (after like a couple of minutes), Mr. Maellard spoke up.

"Oh, crap."

**To be continued…**


	13. Wedding Time Fiasco Part 2

_**Just to clarify something, Mr. Ross is still mad at Rigby, but his motivation for destroying time during Mordecai's wedding does not stem from Rigby. What it stems from will be revealed soon enough. I promise everything will come together before all you viewers know it.**_

* * *

_** Regular Show: A Different Direction in Time**_

_**Wedding Time Fiasco Part 2**_

"Alight before we continue, I'd just like to recap on what just transpired only a few minutes. I'm news reporter Margret Smith of Channel Six news. Today was supposed to be a wonderful day full of love and joy as renowned abstract artist Mordecai - and the famed, female, dodgeball athlete CJ Putter had just been married. But before they could do the traditional married kiss the groom's best man, Mr. Adrian Pimento Ross, inventor of time travel, revealed himself to be a psychopath who is going annihilate time itself with a doomsday device right above me called the Timenado. I don't know how or if anyone is going to stop this catastrophe but as soon as I find out anything I'll let you know. This is Margret Smith signing out."

After saying signing off, Margret returned to the rest of the wedding occupants as they were struggling to figure out what to do, as well as coping with what had just transpired.

"Ugh, I should've seen this coming years ago when I first learned that Ross's original future self was insane. I thought I'd learned to truly read people better so that I wouldn't have to go through another Rigby."

"Hey don't get snappy with me. You owe me an apology for not believing me when I warned you about Ross," Rigby snapped back. "Also for not making me your best man. And for ending our friendship six years ago"

"Augh are you serious? You wanna take this up now?" Mordecai asked frustratedly. "When we're all about to die."

"At least I'll be the one who's right when we die," Rigby restored.

"Rigby I think you need to seriously chill right now," Eileen chimed in.

"NO! Throughout my entire life, I've been the guy who's always wrong, who fails at everything, the loser in the crowd, the blame for everything and I'm sick of it! It wasn't so bad when I was younger, back when I could count on Mordecai to have my back. But after the incident your at his place six years ago," Rigby points to Mordecai when saying this, "You've been just another jerk to me, even when I tried to warn you about Mr. Ross just a couple minutes ago. You're the jerk, Mordecai, not me! You're the one who got an easy life, going to your dream school, becoming famous at some stupid art, and marrying some famous girl. You got it easy. I, on the other hand, have it hard! HARD!"

"Do you think it was easy for me?" Mordecai angrily asked. "It wasn't! I had to work hard every day, and many nights as well, trying to make my paintings perfect. I also didn't have the support I use to have from you, my best friend, to motivate me to keep going. That's what you were to me. You may not have been the best at school, but you were great at being a motivator. The best person who could overcome all odds in scenarios others would've thought were hopeless. Just as you were doing earlier when trying to warn us. For that I thank you. "

Oh, this surprised Rigby. "Mordecai I… I didn't know you thought that."

"No, no, of course, you didn't. Your mind's always off somewhere else thinking that everything you do is right. I admit I don't always do things right, but at least I consider how people will feel before I do something and admit when I realize I'm wrong afterwards. I also learned from my mistakes so that I can do better next time around. An example being how after you betrayed me six years ago. I learned to be cautious of others. Watching them carefully so that can learn to truly know who they are, and if they're lying to me. That way I can avoid being stabbed in the back by someone I consider a friend. I haven't allowed any of my other old/new friends to be as close to me as we were since high school. Well except for CJ after we started dating, but I'd gotten to know her well enough then to trust with my own life. The point is though, despite having made new friends over the years, I was hesitant to trust them too much because I was afraid they'd betray me at a time when I would consider them as brothers, like what I considered you back then," Mordecai said back.

This really shocked Rigby even more than the thank you.

"Wait I was like a brother to you?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah, you were. You were the closest thing I've ever had in my life to a brother. It's why I couldn't believe it when the original future versions of Ross and myself told me that you were going to sabotage my dream of going to College U. All in an effort to keep our friendship alive because you didn't believe it could survive us going to different schools. UGH, WHAT IS WRONG WITH?!"

Once again, Mordecai struck another blow to Rigby.

"Bu… but College U was supposed to be our dream," Rigby said. "We were supposed to be a team till the end. It may have not meant anything to you, but our friendship meant everything to me. It was the only thing I really enjoyed. It hurt that you would choose some school over your friend."

Boy, you could feel the emotions in the air, especially Mordecai.

"Sigh. Rigby," Mordecai said. Putting a hand on Rigby's shoulder as he continued. "Our friendship meant everything to me too. It's why it hurt so much when you did what you did. I mean despite how furious I was at you for trying to keep me out of College U, I was also bummed out about how I wasn't going to go to College U with you. I would've been just as bummed out, even more, if you hadn't done what you did, but at least we could've still maintained our friendship through phone, Skype, email, and the occasional get together. Instead, however, we've become two people who despise each other; enemies you could even say."

Hearing former best friend call them enemies really hurt Rigby to the point where he just dropped his head down sadly. Sad at how not only was Mordecai calling him his enemy but also because he could actually agree with the blue jay. He'd felt nothing but hatred at Mordecai ever since the incident at the bird's driveway. He'd hated him so much to the point where he actually kinda hoped that he might ruin his wedding. But he immediately raised his head back up when Mordecai again spoke.

"Though right now we need to put that aside and stop this time-apocalypse from happening."

"Mordecai's right bro. we have to deal with Mr. Ross," Muscle Man agreed.

"The question is, what are we gonna do?" High Fives wondered.

"We destroy the Timenado and kick Ross's ASS!" CJ declared.

"What? Are you serious?" Benson asked.

"The hell I'm serious. Today was supposed to one of the happiest days of my life; and I'm not gonna let some mad scientist ruin it for me, my husband, or the rest of my family and friends. I'm especially not gonna let everything in existence, including the ones I care about, be destroyed, not without a fight. So who's with me?"

Mordecai was the first to respond, "I'm with you, honey."

"So am I," Carl said.

"You can count me and Fives in on this," Muscle Man said.

"Margret always Mar-Gets the bad guy," Margret said, with her signature catchphrase.

"No one messes with my friends and gets away with it," Skips said.

"Oh yeah, time for some time destruction, oh," Rigby said. His attention temporarily turned towards the idea of kicking his arch nemesis's butt.

At this point pretty much everyone was agreeing to join up and stop Ross; surpassingly because just a few minutes ago he was seen as one of the greatest men in existence. The only one not on board was Benson, who wasn't convinced that this was the best course of action.

"And just how are gonna stop Ross?" the gumball machine asked.

That's when Eileen stepped in. "Actually I may have an idea. In between college work, job work, and what little time I have for friends, I've been reading all of Mr. Ross's papers, including the ones about his time machine. Now if this Timenado is built up in a way similar to that of his time machine than I believe there's a possibility on how we can destroy it. But we're going to need lots of destructive weapons."

"Then perhaps we should just call the military," Benson suggested. "I mean none of us here are trained for apocalyptic battle."

Skips, however, didn't agree with his boss. "No time! Given what's at stake and how we got less than three hours till we're all dead, I say we can't wait for help. We need to take action now."

"Uh not to poop on the party here but how are we going to get up there? Or even fight Ross or whatever backup he has up there. It's likely that a crazy guy like him would have some sort of high level, armed, security staff up there," Tyrone pointed out.

"I may be able to help with that," Mr. Maellard said.

* * *

"Why do you a massive armoury filled with highly advanced weapons under the park?" Mordecai asked shocked.

Entering a secret passageway under the fountain, Mr. Maellard revealed a secret armoury that he'd had built under the park years ago. The armoury was filled with a bunch of weapons including laser guns, grenades, rocket launchers, a few dozen jet planes, and heavily armoured transport helicopters. All highly advanced and in perfect condition.

"Eh I never thought peace would last after World War 2," Mr. Maellard explained. "As such, I began investing money in the military, particularly weapons research. Then I had this place built under the park and kept buying the newest, high tech weapons while reselling the old ones to very violent places. Honestly, I was expecting we'd be in the middle of World War 8 by now."

"Why didn't I know about this?" Benson asked.

"Because you're my _park_ manager, not my _armoury_ manager. Who luck would have it is on holiday this week, of all weeks."

"Don't worry about it Mr. Maellard," Mordecai said as he grabbed one of the laser guns. "I think we can work with this. Alright now in order to get up to the Timenado, we're going to need pilots. Does anyone here know anything about flying helicopters and jet planes?"

"My dad's the best helicopter pilot around," Margret pointed out. "I've personally watched him fly Chopper 6 a thousand times.

"Yeah and my future father-in-law's been giving me lessons," Don mentioned.

"He's also been giving me lessons too," Sherm replied.

"My dad's an ace pilot in the military," Chuck said. "He taught me a few things."

A few other wedding guests, including members of Hair to the Throne, volunteered to fly the planes, and many more offered to join the assault on the Timenado. By then Eileen had been able to devise a plan to stop Ross and his Timenado.

"Okay," Eileen began to say, "Here's the plan. Now as I already said, if Mr. Ross's Timenado is built the same, or in a similar way, as his time machines, then it should be powered by plutonium in crystal form. The crystal is the core that harnesses the power of time travel, but with a bunch of added components in it that make it able to do what it does. The crystal is most likely located in the very center of the Timenado, and given the size of the tornado, it's probably way larger than those that power Mr. Ross's tiny time machines. If we can get into the heart of the Timenado, than by using the weapons provided to us by Mr. Maellard, we should be able to the destroy the crystal, causing the tornado to destabilize and destroy itself. What do you think?"

Pops had a question "How are we supposed to get to the Timenado's core exactly?" he asked.

"Can't we just blow it with the helicopters and jet planes?" Rigby asked.

"Sorry Rigby, but the electricity that comprises the outer part of the Timenado is likely to be powerful enough to withstand whatever firepower our weapons could throw at it."

"Well, then why don't we just fly the planes into the heart of the Timenado and destroy it from within?"

"Once again I'm sorry Rigby, but we can't just fly through a tornado, especially one probably comprised mostly of electricity more powerful than normal. It would destroy any of our aircraft's before they could get near the Timenado's core. Our best bet is to land on one of those rings surrounding the Timenado as they probably lead towards the core where the crystal is located; not to mention all the controls that Ross uses to work it."

Benson wasn't convinced. "You assume?"

"Hey what do you expect it's not like we have time to go up there and figure things out for ourselves without alerting Ross of our plans," Skips countered.

"Anywho, once we land we'll make our way to the core, fight off anyone/anything that may attempt to stop us, (including Mr. Ross and Thomas), use those rocket launchers on the crystal, blow it up, then make a mad dash for the choppers and get to safety before the Timenado implodes. Are there any objections?"

Given what Skips had just pointed out a minute ago, no one could think of another reason to argue. Besides Eileen's plan made a lot of sense. As such, everyone just nodded their heads in confirmation.

"Alright then. Let's destroy this monstrosity! CJ cheered enthusiastically, which got positive responses from everyone else."

"YEAAAH!"

**To be continued… in the final showdown… Dun, dun, DUN!**

* * *

** Fun fact Adrian Pimento is another character played by the voice actor of Mr. Ross, Jason Mantzoukas. Since neither Ross's first or middle names appear to be known, I thought I'd just name him after another one of Jason Mantzoukas's characters that's also crazy like Ross is.**

**Also as a heads up, I'm studying business right now, not science, so I don't really know that much about tornadoes and stuff like that. **


	14. Wedding Time Fiasco Part 3

**Thank you all for now over 2,000 views :) Hope you all like this latest chapter.**

* * *

_** Regular Show: A Different Direction in Time**_

_**Wedding Time Fiasco Part 3**_

It was time. Time to stop Mr. Ross. Time to attack and destroy the Timenado: a massive doomsday device capable of destroying all of time itself.

Led by celebrities Mordecai and CJ, a small sized group of people who were highly armed, (thanks to Mr. Maellard), were flying towards the Timenado in an attempt to save everyone and everything in existence.

The plan was simple, CJ would lead the jet plane forces to provide cover against any air hostiles and defences that may be guarding the outer rings of the Timenado in order to allow Mordecai's group, (who rode in helicopters), to infiltrate the Timenado's rings. Once inside Mordecai's unit would make their way towards the Timenado's core, destroy it, neutralize any hostiles they may come across on the way, and get out of there before the doomsday devices became obliterated. Also, so that everyone was aware of what was going on at all times, a comm system comprised of headsets and walkie talkies, (also provided by Mr. Maellard), was set on an open channel.

Seemed straight forward enough, but it was more difficult than it seemed. Especially when the group was only able to find out about what they were dealing with upon getting close to it.

"All units this C6," Margret said over the comm system. "The Timenado rings are heavily armed with automatic laser turret cannons." She said while dodging laser fire."And there are a lot of them."

"This is J8. I see a large opening in the middle ring, appears to be a hangar of some kind," Chuck pointed out. "I recommend that all choppers head towards it while us jets provide cover and take out as many of those turrets as possible."

"Good idea J8. Well, go with that plan. All units follow J8's plan. Keep those turrets off of the choppers," CJ, (J1), instructed.

Dodging all those laser turrets proved to be a challenge, but things soon became even more difficult than originally planned when missiles soon began pouring out of the hangar, targeting the choppers.

"This is C5 I can't get anywhere near that hangar with all those missiles. Heck, I'm sure I can't stand a few more hits," Sherm said through the comm.

"Yeah same here," Don added. "The chopper's weapons and shields are holding but they're already reaching their limits."

Sherm and Don were right, there was no disagreeing to that. The rings were too well-armed for the small group of fighters to get through. They needed some sort of advantage, one that could hold off the hangar's missiles long enough for the choppers to land inside. Luckily the Timenado was still in Earth's atmosphere which allowed CJ to unleash an advantage that should be able to assist the group.

Getting her jet ready, CJ began giving out instructions for her new plan. "J2 get ready to eject from your jet. You and I will form a major cloud storm to counter the Timenado's defences. You got that?"

"Yeah I see where you're going at sweetie," Carl responded back, not showing any signs of fear whatsoever. "Give the word and I'll be set."

"Okay, the rest of you, once the missiles are down, go forward the original plan."

"We copy J1. Just hurry up with whatever it is you're doing and do it NOW FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Tyrone begged. "I joined this mission so that I could live a full life, not die sooner."

"G1 to C1," Mordecai said over the comm system. "Good luck and I love you."

"Copy that J7. Love you two G1. Okay dad, eject…NOW!"

On her command, Carl pressed his own eject button just as his daughter did so as well. Once they were out of their planes, the two of them morphed into giant, dangerous, dark clouds. In this form, they were able to conjure up any type of cloud-induced storm, one that they could control as long as their emotions were in check. Luckily they were in complete control, and with their combined power the two cloud humanoids were able to create a coordinated lightning storm specifically targeted at the missiles. This provided the choppers with the needed cover in order to land in the ring's hangar. There they were met with a bit of resistance from a small squad of soldiers clad in dark grey military uniforms which included matching helmets; who were armed with laser guns.

Though given how the 'intruders' outnumbered and outgunned Ross's time soldiers, (as they would later be referred to as), it didn't take long for them to take control of the hangar. Afterwards, Eileen hacked into a nearby terminal and pulled up a map that led straight to the Timenado's core.

"Okay according to the map the doors at the end of this hangar open up to a pathway that'll lead us directly to the temporal crystal, (the very heart of the Timenado)," Eileen said. "From this terminal, I should be able to download the map onto my phone, and set all doors between us and the temporal crystal to remain open."

"Do it," Benson ordered. "Alright everyone lock and load. Skips get your speeds cannon ready. **-The speeds cannon is basically that speeder with the massive laser cannon built into the front of it that future Skips used at the beginning of Regular Show: The Movie.-** Once we reach the temporal crystal fire the gun at it. This should destroy the crystal and cause the rest of this dam tornado to collapse, though not instantly. Meaning that once the crystal is destroyed we'll all have to run as fast as we can back to choppers, which should be set to leave at any moment. Don?"

"We'll be ready."

"Also once we reach the crystal the rest of us will cover Skips in case we encounter any more hostiles including Ross and Thomas, (which I'm counting on)," mentioned Mordecai. "Are there any questions?"

Silence answered that.

"Very well. Let's get a move on," Mordecai instructed.

Once Eileen downloaded the map and hacked the doors, the group made their way to the very core of the Timenado; a gigantic crystal that glowed a sickening, dark green colour and was surrounded by catwalks up and down. Each floor of catwalks led to what looked like floating entrances in a vast, swirling vortex that encased everything before the group.

"Whoa!" was all Eileen could say to describe how amazed she was by this. To her, this, despite being a horrible device, was probably the ultimate, scientific accomplishment ever. Which made her feel really mad about how Ross was using it for chaos and destruction.

Once they got closer to the temporal crystal Skip began positioning his speeds cannon to target the super large gem. Though just as Skips took aim at it, a bunch more of Ross's time soldiers appeared from behind the crystal on both the catwalk that the group was on and the one above them; these ones more heavily armed than the first batch. A few of these soldiers surrounded Skips, forcing the yeti to lower his speeds cannon. Soon they were all joined by Ross and Thomas. The two of them were now dressed in nearly identical looking, dark armoured suits with capes. The only differences between their outfits being how Thomas's cape was long, (nearly reaching his ankles), and dark purple, while Ross's cape was shorter, (just reaching past his butt), and black. Ross also wore some sort of fancy device around his neck.

Clapping his hands together, Ross welcomed his 'guests', "Well, well, well. If it isn't Mordecai, Rigby, and their little army of losers. You know I kind of expected you two, (despite being enemies now), to try to pull off an attempt to stop me. Which is why I invested a few million dollars in acquiring soldiers and advanced weapons. Congratulations on getting this far. It makes the end of time more dramatic."

"IT'S OVER ROSS!" Rigby called out. "TIME IS SAVED AND YOU'RE DEAD!"

Ross and the rest of his men couldn't help but laugh at this. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Oh seriously Rigby," Ross said while wiping away a few tears of joy from his eyes, "You're outnumbered, outgunned, oh and you only got twenty minutes till the Timenado activates."

"WHAT?! It's only been an hour and a half since you revealed your plans. Plans that you said wouldn't happen till three hours," High Fives pointed out.

"Yeah, I lied," Ross shrugged off. "Otherwise you bozo's would haven't bothered coming; and where would be the fun in destroying everything without someone to try, but fail, to stop you. Huh?"

His question was met with silence from his opponents. So in response to this, Ross pulled something out of his pocket then started talking again.

"Alright, suit yourself. But since we're all gonna die soon anyway, let's have some fun shall we?" Ross said before throwing the thing towards Mordecai.

Catching it, Mordecai discovered that he was holding some sort of sword handle with a round button near the top of it. Pressing the button, a metal blade with a blue glow around its edges came out of the handle.

Looking back over at Ross, Mordecai clearly saw that the mad scientist had a similar sword as he did, though this one glowed red instead of blue.

"Futuristic space laser swords," Ross announced. "Thought it'd be cool."

Refusing to give him any sort of reaction, Mordecai just continued to stare menacingly at Ross who saw that words and gifts wouldn't get anything out of his former friend. In response to this, Ross raised his sword in the air and hollered out to his time soldiers.

"ATTACK!" Ross shouted as he ran towards Mordecai while his men attacked the others.

"CHARGE!" Mordecai shouted back, meeting Ross head-on, blade against blade, as his friends and family began fighting back.

* * *

While Mordecai battled Ross, Muscle Man and Fives had their own personal fight to deal with.

"HOW COULD YOU BRO?!" Muscle Man shouted. He and Fives had known Thomas since they met the goat at Wing Kingdom four years ago when he defected to the USA. Though now, now neither bud could say they knew the goat at all. "You were like on our top ten list of closest friends. You even recommended the park to Mordecai and CJ as the sight for their wedding to help us out."

"We even spent two thousand dollars on a gift for your birthday next month," Fives added in.

"Well I'm sorry, but I never liked you disgusting, morons," Thomas admitted, which shocked Muscle Man and Fives.

"Hey," Thomas went on. "The whole reason I hung out with you guys was to give the general public the idea that I was a normal guy who'd defected from Russia who hung out with regular guys. I mean it's true I defected from Russia, but I only did so when Ross came there to offer select members, (including those like myself who were secretly training at this special forces academy), to join his mission to destroy time itself. I joined of course because I believed his plan was full proof. Plus if you're going to be on a team, be sure to be one the winning team. Otherwise, you're life's a complete waste."

Of course, Muscle couldn't help but do another one of his famous jokes. "You know else's life is a complete waste? My mom!"

"Ha, ha, ha. You're so right," Thomas said back, surprising Muscle Man and Fives. "Her life is a complete waste."

"WHAT?!" Muscle Man gasped infuriated.

"Oh snap," said Fives.

"Yeah, your mom is such a waste of life. Glad she'll soon be gone along with the rest of the fat ho-."

Before Thomas could finish that sentence, Muscle Man rammed him straight off the bridge where the former fell to his death and exploded.

"Never insult my mom bro," Muscle Man said after Thomas exploded.

* * *

Meanwhile, the fight between Mordecai and Ross was currently at a stalemate. Both opponents were unable to gain the upper fold over the other. Mordecai had managed to deal some damaging blows to Ross earlier, but thanks to the time reversal machine that Ross wore on his neck, (aka the reversal caller), the mad scientist was able to redo those moments and prevent the blows from happening.

"UUUUUGH, HOW COULD YOU?! Mordecai shouted. "Out of all my friends you were one of the closest. You were the first one that was there for me in my darkest hour. You helped me learn from my mistakes back in high school. Taught me to be more cautious when picking and trusting friends. I comforted you when Fernanda dumped you, and you helped motivate me to propose to CJ when I didn't think I could be the one for her. I PRETTY MUCH SAW YOU AS A BROTHER! SO WHY?! WHY DID YOU DO ALL THIS?! WHY DO IT WHEN YOU'RE RICH, FAMOUS, AND LOVED BY BILLIONS?!"

Mordecai's blade was now mere inches from Ross's neck when the latter kicked the former's chest, knocking the wind out of the blue jay and pushing the pushing him onto the ground. Seizing the moment, Ross leaped towards where Mordecai lay, (out of breath), angling his sword directly at the latter's left hand, (which held his own sword), swiftly cutting right through it off.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" Mordecai screamed in pain.

"MORDECAI!" Rigby gasped as he, along with everyone else in the control room, witnessed the scene.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Ross laughed. Taking a minute to savour the moment, watching as Mordecai took the stub of his severed arm and wrapping the open wound with his other arm before answering the blue jay's questions. "Oh please, you were never cautious when it came to friends. You pretty much threw yourself and your emotions at everyone around you. Nobody, of course, bothered to say anything because it was understandable given how everyone knew what Rigby had tried to do to you. Though now, now even after all these years you still haven't changed. You were and always have been a major, fucking, wuss! Which is why I'm gonna personally enjoy ending your wussy life once and for all." Raising his sword in the air Ross prepared for one final slash aimed at Mordecai's head. "Oh and to answer your first question, well I did it all because I could. I had all the knowledge, money and power required to do whatever I wanted. Sure I could've just taken over the entire universe but then I'd probably have to put up with some whiny rebellion that wanted freedom. It may be fun dealing with at first, but in the long run, I'd just get bored and annoyed by all it. Besides no one's ever come this close to destroying everything in existence before, so I thought why not? Though enough about me, let's say goodbye to you one last time _old friend_. Enjoy death!"

"ROSS!"

"Huh?" Confused, Ross turned his head around to see Rigby charging towards him, guns blazing. Unfortunately for the little raccoon, Ross had a built-in force field to protect himself from Rigby's attack. Even worse, this didn't stop Rigby till he was less than arm's length away from Ross who easily overpowered, disarmed and knocked him down on the ground.

With his fought pressed down hard on Rigby's chest, preventing the raccoon from getting back up, Ross happily raised his sword up in the air as he prepared to defeat Rigby once and for all. "Oh you don't know how much I'm gonna enjoy this," Ross said before a voice called out from being him.

"ROSS!"

Turning around Ross barely had enough time to see Mordecai swing his own sword at him, cutting right through, not only his reversal caller's, (destroying the machine as a result) but his neck as well, decapitating the mad man as a result.

Rigby, along with everyone else who was watching were utterly shocked by what had just happened. Nor did this shocked feeling change as they saw Ross's head fall into the abyss of the Timenado.

With their leader, (and his second in command), gone, the time soldiers could only just stand still, utterly confused on what to do. Their opponents, on the other hand, knew just what to do.

Before they could realize just what was happening, the group quickly began disarming all of Ross's time soldiers while Skips began retargeting his speeds cannon at the temporal crystal. Once he got a good lock he fired, causing the enormous gem to crack as it started to tear apart, pouring out bolts of extremely powerful lightning that began to vaporize everything in sight, while the entire inside of the Timenado became a massive, out of control, storm.

"RUN FOR IT!" Mordecai shouted.

The group immediately began to make a mad dash for the entrance they'd originally come in from, all of them managing to get off the catwalk before the lightning incinerated it. Ross's soldiers, however, weren't so lucky as they were all either vaporized by the lightning or fell into the same fate as Thomas had.

As they ran, Benson spoke into the comm set, "Benson to all jets, and the Putters. The Timenado is collapsing, Ross and Thomas are defeated. Get as far from the monstrosity as you can. I REPEAT GET AWAY FROM GIANT TORNADO NOW!" Helicopters get ready to leave once we're on board, AND GET US AS FAR AWAY FROM THIS DEATH TRAP AS POSSIBLE!"

Once they reached the hangar the group go into the choppers, whose pilots immediately took off, all power being directed towards getting them as far from the imploding tornado as possible.

During this time CJ and her father reverted back into their humanoid forms and got into the same helicopter that Mordecai and Rigby were in.

It was just a couple of minutes after the choppers got out of there that the universe's most dangerous tornado ever exploded, causing everyone in the choppers to stare in awe at what they'd just witnessed.

After seeing the explosion go off Margret had her camera turned on set to stream live then began to speak to her viewers, "This is Margret to all viewers, Ross is dead, his Timenado of doom is destroyed, and time itself, along with everyone in it are all safe. Congratulations, we won."

"WAHOOOOOO!"

"YEAH!"

"VICTORY!"

All these cheers and more were going on all throughout not just in the helicopters and jets used by the hero group, (as they should now be called), but throughout the entire city as well.

While the cheering went on, CJ, Skips, and Carl were helping bandage up Mordecai's "wound". Also at this time Rigby came up to them and began to speak, "Ahem… hey Mordecai," he said awkwardly, which was noticed by everyone in the chopper, including Mordecai.

"Hey Rigby," Mordecai greeted back. "Uh, thanks for the save back there. You managed to not only save my life but held off Ross long enough for me to get up and finish him. You did well back there."

"Sigh, well you saved my life when you took Ross down right before he tried to kill me," Rigby pointed out while looking down at the floor. "You know he probably would have been too busy gloating about how he'd finally killed me to notice you walk up and finish him off. You could've just let him kill me before going after him. Free yourself from two backstabbing friends."

"Hey you may have done some horrible things in your life including things I probably don't know about, but you don't come close to deserving death," Mordecai pointed out, which really touched Rigby.

"I'm sorry," Rigby finally said. "I'm sorry for trying to keep you out of college. I was just so worried that you'd find better friends and forget about me that my head couldn't think straight. In the end, I ended up losing what I was trying to…well…not lose, which was you."

That was all Mordecai needed to hear. "Rigby," Mordecai very happily began to say, "We would've always remained friends regardless of whether or not we went to different schools. And the fact you now realize what you did was wrong proves to me that you can be the good guy I use to call my best friend."

Looking up at Mordecai, Rigby asked, "So... Does this mean we're cool?"

In response, Mordecai raised his right up in the air wide open, offering Rigby a high five. "Yeah dude," Mordecai said, "we're cool."

Feeling super happy right now, Rigby gave Mordecai a good old high five to celebrate their restored friendship; followed by the two of them doing a classic Mordecai and Rigby thing together.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

**Stay tuned for one final part of the story.**

* * *

** Well, the fighting's over. Now it's time for one final chapter.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the final one; aka the epilogue.**

**You know writing this battle is really gonna be good practice for me when I return to writing my Danny Skywalker fanfiction story after A Different Direction in Time is complete. It's a crossover between Danny Phantom and our beloved Star Wars, (the canon version).**


	15. Epilogue

_**Okay, first I just want to say thanks to all the reviews I've gotten for this fic and hope to receive more. **__**Now to answer a person's question about why didn't the main characters just go back in time to stop Rigby from forging Mordecai' rejection letter; well it did seem like a good, more reasonable idea, and from what I've seen of the Timenado in the actual movie, it's possible that it could take them back in time. I originally considered time travelling back when Rigby tried to fake Mordecai's rejection letter. Though it didn't stick with me as I continued writing; plus I just wanted one final battle to end it all. Also maintaining Mordecai and Rigby's friendship wouldn't have prevented Mr. Ross from going insane. Though your review, as well as everyone else's, is a very insightful and I appreciate it. For that I thank you. **_

_**But anyway, Ross is dead, Mordecai and Rigby's friendship is restored, and time itself is saved. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the final part of Regular Show: A Different Direction in Time.**_

* * *

_**Regular Show: A Different Direction in Time**_

_**Epilogue**_

When word spread that the universe, along with everything else in existence was just saved from a mad scientist, it'd be assumed that parades and other kinds of celebrations would be held to honour those involved in the saving part. Instead, however, the government just covered it all up. They did this because one: the mad scientist responsible was a world-famed hero. Two: he did it all on government funding without anyone truly realizing what was going on. And three: because those who saved the day were non-military soldiers without any training or unaffiliated with the world governments. All this would've made the governments look bad and cause some major, unneeded problems.

As such, all world leaders agreed to cover up the whole incident; saying how Ross had been driven mad during a failed experiment. Resulting in the deaths of himself, his assistant, Thomas, and everyone else who worked at his top-secret laboratory where the experiment occurred at.

Fortunately for Earth's leaders, they were able to provide video evidence provided by Margret to cover up the Timenado thing. Though it had to be edited first, the "modified" proof convinced the world population of Ross's madness. Though despite being insane, Ross was mourned by billions and remembered as one of the greatest scientists in world history for unlocking the secret to time travel.

California, however, along with those who'd defeated Ross and destroyed the Timenado was a completely different story. It couldn't be expected that they would just hide something like the Timenado from a population who'd not only saw the giant tornado in the sky but also saw live video feed from Margret herself of what actually happened. For those reasons, the United Nation had to negotiate a deal with the entire city, and the Hero Group in order to keep their mouths shut.

In exchange for keeping being quiet about the whole ordeal, the United Nations agreed to reward each member of the Hero Group with something very special that they wanted. This includes, but not limited to, the following things, listed below and who contains received them.

Mordecai was given a brand new, mechanical arm to replace the one he lost to Ross.

Rigby received his high school diploma.

Margret's dad was given a surgery performed by the best surgeon doctor in the world so that the helicopter pilot would be restored to peak, physical condition.

**-**A law was passed that prevented anyone from even putting a scratch on Sherm's prized car.

**-**Muscle Man got a book containing all his My Mom jokes published and distributed throughout the entire world.

**-**High Fives got his own private jet that he could use to visit his always-on-the-go girlfriend, Celia, anytime, anywhere.

**-**Pops got his very own butterfly sanctuary that he had built at the park.

**-**Skips was allowed to keep the Speeds Cannon as he'd grown quite fond of it during the whole ordeal with the Timenado.

**-**The coffee shop got rebuilt and Eileen was promoted to manager of the place. Plus she received extra credits for correctly determining the Timenado's weakness.

**-**Uncle Steve received enough money so that he could retire and never work again.

**-**Mordecai's parents, William and Hilary, were given a summer home in Nova Scotia, Canada.

**-**Principal Dean got promoted to his dream job as Superintendent of New York City. Allowing him to be far, far from Rigby.

**-**Mini-golf was officially put into the Olympics with Carl being the US's representative in the sport.

**-**Don got his accounting firm a contract with the UN, which also got him promoted to partner of the firm.

**-**Benson got promoted to executive manager of the park, giving him full control over the place and its secret, underground armoury.

**-**Mr. Maellard received compensation for all the damage his park went through because of the whole ordeal. As well as for all the weapons and ships that were used to destroy the Timenado.

**-**CJ managed to get dodgeball into the Olympics.

They along with everyone else in Hero Group received something their hearts truly desired, but that wasn't all. Along with this, the United Nations agreed to give all citizens of California a five hundred dollar tax refund to keep them all quiet about the ordeal; as well as promise them to have the world militaries better prepared in the event that another famous hero turned evil and tried to destroy everything as Ross had.

Though all this cost the world governments a fortune, in the end, it was worth it, given how time itself was saved so everyone lived to make another dollar, another day.

After negotiations were finished, the Hero Group decided to redo the wedding that Ross's Timenado had been interrupted.

* * *

**A couple of months later...**

Finally, the day of the redo wedding had arrived, after repairs to the park were finished, and preparations to redo the whole ceremony, (along with both the bachelorette and bachelor parties), were made. Everyone was set for Mordecai and CJ's big moment together. Again. Of course, some changes had to be made after what happened during the first wedding, such as a certain raccoon becoming the groom's best man request. Also, the groom needed some time to get his new arm attached, (which he named Yoshimoto), and for him to get adjusted to it.

"And now," the priest said before all those gathered for the second attempt to bind Mordecai and CJ in holy matrimony, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Lifting the veil over his new wife's head, revealing her wonderful, glorious, happy face, Mordecai leaned in towards CJ, this time managing to press his lips onto hers as they officialized their marriage.

Everyone surrounding them burst into thunders of applause as they joyfully watched the newlyweds enjoy their perfect moment, without any interruptions whatsoever.

* * *

Following the kiss, the cake and dancing came next, which eventually led to everyone going outside towards the crash pit for the grand finale courtesy of Muscle Man and High Fives.

As they waited, Rigby walked over to Mordecai and started asking him questions, "So where are you and the new Mrs. - Putter going to do next?"

**-FYI, the – before Putter still represents Mordecai's last name.-**

"Well CJ and I are heading off to Bora Bora tomorrow for our, two-week-long, honeymoon," Mordecai revealed.

"Bora Bora, are you serious?" Rigby asked. He didn't know much about the place, just that Mr. Maellard referred to the place as Bora Boring one time. **"He did actually say that in the show."**

"Yeah CJ's been wanting to try surfing for some time and what better place to do so than a beautiful beach. Besides it's a very romantic place, we even have a honeymoon suite. Plus we're planning on going to be this big videogame convention that'll be happening there."

"Sweet," Rigby commented.

"Yeah I know," Mordecai agreed. "After that, we'll be coming back to town," Mordecai went on. "CJ's gotta start training the Thunder Girls for the Olympics, and I have to get working on some new art pieces for the park's new art gallery."

"What art gallery?" Rigby asked puzzled.

"The one that Benson's setting up in order to cover up the fact that there's a massive arsenal of highly advanced weapons hidden under the park. Apparently, it makes visitors nervous when coming here so Benson thought that an art gallery comprised of pieces from current/famous artists like myself will make them feel safer and more relaxed. Anyway, Benson offered me my own exhibit in the new gallery so I said yes because the park is paying for my art, and it gives you and me a chance to make up for lost times."

"Wow, that's awesome!" Rigby said enthusiastically.

"I know. But enough about me," Mordecai said, moving on. "What about you? Any plans now that you're a high school graduate? College? Perhaps get a new, non-dead-end job? Maybe move in with Eileen?" the last part he asked teasingly which worked in embarrassing Rigby a little bit.

"Wha…uh…NO!" Rigby spluttered. "Besides Eileen and I have only been dating for two months now. We're not ready for that sort of commitment."

Yep, Rigby and Eileen are officially a couple now. After watching him demonstrate his ability to mature when he apologized to Mordecai on the chopper, Eileen finally got the guts to ask out the raccoon, who, (having a mutual crush on the mole girl), agreed.

"Okay, makes sense. What about your future though. I mean you've been given a second chance and I know how much you wanna do things in your life besides raking leaves."

"Sigh, I don't know," Rigby admitted. "I mean despite getting my high school diploma, no college will accept me; not even the online ones. Apparently forging a fake rejection letter from a college leaves a mark on you that colleges don't like, nor does it ever go away. And top that off, all the cool jobs other than the military, (which I got enough of when we took down Ross), require college degrees which I can't get if I can't get into college."

"Hmm…well if you're interested, I know this guy named Zaxon," Mordecai revealed. Handing Rigby a business card with Zaxon's name and phone number on it.

"He's kind of like you, having only a high school diploma, not getting into college, being called a failure for most of his life. He even had this dead-end job as a janitor at Tendindo, the videogame company," Mordecai explained.

"Could you get to the point," fumed Rigby.

"He quit his janitor job years and invented this virtual program that allows people to make their own videogames with their minds," Mordecai explained.

"Wow, that sounds awesome?" Rigby commented excitedly.

"It does. But most people don't believe it works, given Zaxon's background. So he hasn't been able to get a lot of customers," Mordecai admitted. "Because of this, he's been looking towards hiring people to use their minds and his program to make help videogames to sell to the general public while showing the world that ZIPGIDZ, (the name of his video game program), can easily make any sort of videogame. He says he promises to split all profits of each game fifty-fifty with whoever helps design them and give the designer free copies of the games he makes. I thought that given how you love video games so much, that working with Zaxon could help lead you to a future in the videogame industry, or at the very least allow you to earn some extra cash while making things you enjoy. So what do you think?"

If Rigby had to be truly honest with Mordecai, this was probably, "The coolest offer I've ever gotten," he said less than a second after Mordecai finished speaking. "I mean design my own videogames with my mind?! That all-out awesome!"

"Glad you think so," grinned Mordecai.

"Oh you have no idea," Rigby said enthusiastically. "Thanks for by the way. This is so AWESOME! I can't believe I'm gonna create my own videogames."

"No prob dude," Mordecai said.

"Well it's definitely a nice change seeing you two not fight," CJ suddenly called out as she, Eileen and Margret made their way over to the two friends. Once they reached them, CJ her wrapped her arm around Mordecai's, (the new arm), and kissed him on the lips.

"So what sort of big stunt are Muscle Man and High Fives doing exactly?" Rigby asked as soon as the newlyweds finished kissing. "And why's it taking so long?"

**-Yeah, because he hadn't been there when Mordecai and CJ requested that Muscle Man and Fives do a special, after wedding crash, Rigby didn't find out about it till everyone went outside to the massive hole just a few minutes ago.-**

But before anyone could answer Rigby's question, however, the sound of a car filled everyone's ears. Looking around everyone quickly saw that the car they heard was a solid gold sports car that Mordecai and CJ recognized, all too well, as having belonged to the late Dr. Adrian Pimento Ross before the mad scientists' death. On top of that, the car was being driven by Muscle Man, with Fives riding shotgun.

"HELLO LADIES AND DUDES!" Muscle Man said, his voice amplified by the megaphone he was using. "THIS CRASH IS FOR OUR CELEBRITY NEWLYWEDS, MORDECAI AND CJ – PUTTER! SO PLEASE GIVE THEM THE CHEER THEY DESERVE BITCHES! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Following his command, everyone in the crowd gave the celebrity newlyweds a big round of applause, which in turn, caused said couple to blush.

Once the applause died down, Muscle Man rammed the gold cars at full power, straight towards the overly large hole. Only when the car began to fall into the pit did Muscle Man and Fives jump out, making it to safety just as the car crashed and exploded; resulting in both fireworks and drops of cherry soda to pour out of the crash pit.

A new round of cheers began immediately afterwards with a few members of the crowd sticking their tongues out to get samples of the falling soda drops, including Mordecai, CJ, Rigby and Eileen.

As they continued to watch the show in awe, the two best bros, Mordecai and Rigby, could only say one word simultaneously that described what they were seeing at this moment.

"Awesome!"

_**THE END!**_

* * *

_**And there you have it. Regular Show: A Different Direction in Time is over. I have to say I really enjoyed writing the fanfic. It was nice to give Mordecai the life he was originally cheated out of for so many years. Plus despite how much I hate Rigby, it was nice to**__** have him redeemed himself so that he can enjoy a good life as well.**__** Besides, I made sure he got a taste of his own medicine and force him to learn his lesson.**_

_**A tremendous thanks to all those who viewed, favourited, followed, and reviewed this fanfic. It really makes me feel great knowing how much my stories are liked. **__**Please feel free to leave any more reviews you have on the fanfic as well let me know which chapter was your favourite. **_

_**Also, with this fanfic done, I'll be moving back to my older fanfic, Danny Skywalker, with some serious changes being made to the current chapters. **_

_**And finally, farewell, Happy Easter, and keep it cool. Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! **_


End file.
